


With love, Lilith

by spellman_love



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018), Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018) RPF, Madam Spellman - Fandom, caos - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Canon, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Canonical Character Death, Drama, F/F, Forbidden Love, Lesbian Sex, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 15
Words: 32,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24212260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spellman_love/pseuds/spellman_love
Summary: After receiving an assignment from the Dark Lord to kill and take over the shell of Mary Wardwell, Lilith decided that this mortal teacher who knows so much about witches could be useful in the future and decides to just temporarily switch bodies. After performing a blood exchange rite, Satan's concubine faces the consequences on a historic school trip with Sabrina and her aunts.
Relationships: Zelda Spellman/Mary Wardwell | Madam Satan | Lilith
Comments: 24
Kudos: 89





	1. Touch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know, after dark  
> I try to calculate by eye,  
> Counting down the mountain from the verst,  
> The space that separates us.

***  
The twilight tin light after sunset dies an inner darkness, uniform, capturing all the space of freshness, the space of insatiable eyes, multidimensional space, capturing the mortal soul.

Trees, houses, objects become more and more silhouetted, more and more decorative and improbable, and the moon shines more and more brightly as if it is cut out close and clear: the space goes up.

Lilith was waiting for her victim in the forest, getting as close to the highway as possible. The teacher is about to show up on the night road. Listening, the demoness found nothing. 

\- CAW! CAW! - the black Raven screeched nastily over the demon's head.

-Hush! I hear something... 

Sure enough, the lights of a car appeared from behind the trees, and the sound of an engine disturbed the quiet of the forest.

-Get Ready, Stolas. Our exit! - with a shake of her head, Lilith ran out of the bushes and into the road. 

The car that was rushing toward her braked sharply and spun around, which terrified Mary. She didn't want to hurt anyone. And, as a law-abiding citizen, she got out of her car to check that everything was in order.

\- Hey? Who's there? - she asked, frowning.

-HELP me, please!- Lilith screamed in a plaintive voice, pretending to be scared and lost.

-My God, are you from the forest?- Mary gave the stranger a piteous look.

\- Yes... such terrible things are happening there...

Mary had too good a heart. She often helped the poor and orphans, and just those who needed care. This lost girl was no exception. But if she knew the truth , this girl, who at first glance may seem nice and shy, wants to hurt her. Mary was very naive. This will play a fatal trick on her.

She brought the poor girl to her house and lit a fire to warm her. After pouring her a fragrant Cup of tea, Mary sat down opposite her to find out what she had seen in the woods.

-What scared you so much in the woods? - Mary finally dared to ask, taking a nervous SIP of tea.

Lilith was a little surprised. 

" Should she tell the truth? So she will die without knowing the truth! " - flashed through the thoughts of the treacherous stranger.

\- Of course. I saw... silhouettes of witches... it seems they are very angry at someone and want revenge! 

Mary choked on her tea and opened her soft blue eyes wide, ready to listen to the stranger further. 

-There are evil spirits in those woods... And no one, no ONE sees or notices it... except you, right? 

Miss Wardwell put down her tea and looked at her visitor in perplexity. She didn't seem so innocent. 

-Who are you? How do you know about me? - she asked, startled.

The demoness rose from her seat and approached her victim:

-Do you really want to know? Do you remember me?! - Lilith said firmly, smiling maliciously.

Mary backed away, keeping her distance.

\- I have a feeling of deja vu, as if this conversation has already taken place... - she seemed to have a sudden idea, and with a start, the Cup fell from her hand, shattering into fragments.

\- Mmmm... I'm starting to like you... But you are too stupid and superstitious!- Lilith screamed, and Wardwell was pinned against the wall by a powerful gust of air.

Holding her right hand out in front of her, Lilith flexed her fingers slightly, holding the poor teacher captive.

-WHAT ARE YOU?-the teacher said, already with tears in her eyes.

-I am the mother of all demons, the future Queen of Hell, and the first woman on earth, Lilith.

-What do you want from me?- Mary's voice quivered visibly, and tears came to her throat.

-I'll kill you, I need you as a shell from a simple teacher... But no... You're Sabrina Spellman's favorite teacher, aren't you?- Lilith's eyes glittered with malice.

-What's Sabrina got to do with it?-Mary sobbed more than ever.

-This filthy half-breed must serve Satan. We are in League with the Dark Lord and the high Priest of the Church of night. AND THEN I'LL GET THROOOONE ! 

\- I don't understand, Spellmans are witches? Ie what I believed-is it true?! 

-YOU'RE HOPELESS!-releasing her grip, Lilith freed the teacher from the hostages.

As she fell to the floor, the teacher was afraid to move. 

-Please don't kill me! - prayed to Mary.

-I'VE HAD ENOUGH! Lamina, fidum amicum, plug in collum mortale - Lilith hissed, and the knife, which lay peacefully on the kitchen table, sank into the teacher's pale neck.

It was common for Lilith to take the lives of others. Many died before her eyes. But Wardwell's death was not like the others.

Still on the floor, Mary, still conscious, touched Lilith's feet and barely touched the sole of her Shoe with her lips. With an effort , Mary looked into the shameless eyes of her killer and said in a barely audible voice: 

-I could serve you... and useful... 

Lilith had never been told that before. Dropping to her knees, she touched the teacher's brown hair.

-What?

-Please... - before she could finish, Mary's gaze went to the void , and she left the mortal world... 

Pursing her lips, Lilith felt sorry for her victim for the first time.

\- СAW! - Stolas flew to the window. 

\- No! We'll do it differently, Stolas- Lilith rose from her knees and went into the kitchen, holding a lock of hair in her hands. 

\- Fly, please, for such a large and unusual flower with a bright black color in the Northern part of the forest! FLOS THE MOTIS!

\- СAW! - Raven protested, but Lilith didn't take no for an answer.

-NOOOOW! - Lilith shouted, and began to scrutinize her future body.

The demon touched Wardwell's neck and collected some blood for a sample. It tasted a little salty, but it didn't taste like the others'. And it was as if a fresh influx of unprecedented energy hit my head.

-This can't be happening!-the mother of all demons said in surprise, and at that moment Stolas flew up to her with a black flower in his beak.

Plucking the flower, Lilith dropped it into a glass of Mary Wardwell's collected blood and a lock of her hair. It remains to cast a spell: 

\- O, mali spiritus meam audiunt, placitum, sit flos mortis servabit mortem anima. 

Stolas tried to stop Lilith, because she wasn't exactly following the rules of Satan's game. Without a moment's hesitation, the mother of all demons cut her palm and blood immediately spilled from the wound. After squeezing out some blood over that vessel, the simple blood of mortal and sinful Lilith mixed. So everything was ready. 

-Stolas, put this flower in the mouth of a mortal. It's already soaked in our blood... 

Black Raven could not resist and did everything as the concubine of Satan wished. 

\- Perfectly. Propitia idem flos, anima mortalis . Wbere omnes succis et conscientia, prohibere leges universi. Et nos mutare corpora! 

Moving closer to the dead teacher, Lilith closed her lips and ran her fingers through her long brown hair. And placing her hand in hers, she lay down beside him and closed her eyes, taking one last deep breath.

Stolas sat motionless at the window, waiting for his mistress to return.

After a short pause, the silence was broken by a scream that Lilith had already awakened in Mary's body. There was blood all over her clothes and a strange smell in the house, but she didn't care. 

-See, it worked out all right. 

Raven just looked at her accusingly.

-Feel it? Smells like virginity! I have virgin blood in my veins now, Stolas! 

Lilith, already in a new guise, got up from the floor and looked at herself in the mirror. 

-I'm beginning to like her body - Lilith said, and looked back at her own lifeless body. 

Shaking her head, the demon immediately lifted her own dead body into the air and disgorged the floor, throwing the body into the resulting hiding place under the house and restoring the floors to their original appearance.

With a wave of her hand, Lilith changed into a red dress and adjusted her hair a little.

-We must go to the Spellmans'- she said decisively, and left the house.

All the way to the Spellmans, Stolas scolded Lilith. She should have simply adopted her form, but the demoness had also used her brain. 

-Stolas, shut your beak. I know what I'm doing!

At this moment they had reached the house. Adjusting her glasses on her nose and licking her lips, Lilith knocked on the door.

There were quick footsteps and the click of heels. The door was opened by an older sister Spellman. She was just finishing a cigarette stuck in the holder. 

-Who do you want?-Zelda asked, studying the stranger closely.

Lilith immediately remembered her walk to the store and couldn't help but smile at Zelda. 

-I'm Mary Wardwell... Sabrina's teacher - Lilith, held out her hand, but Zelda gave her a disapproving look and stepped aside to let her pass into the house.

-SABRIN-A-A-A! Someone came to see you!- Zelda shouted, and when there was no answer, she went up the stairs, leaving Lilith all alone. 

The demoness went into the living room and sat down on the sofa, looking at the cozy atmosphere of the house.The smell of a cigarette hit her nose, and she turned to see an ashtray and a cigarette case on the table. Snatching one of the pale cigarettes, Lilith shoved it into her pocket, justifying her action as " what if it comes in handy?"

-Miss Wardwell? -Sabrina exclaimed, and looked at her teacher in surprise.

-Yes, it's me - the demoness rose from her seat and adjusted the hem of her dress.

-Oh, Hello. Something urgent?! - Hilda asked as she emerged from the kitchen.

-I came to personally invite you to the parent-teacher meeting, because it's going to be very important. Everyone must be present! - Lilith said, and sat down across from Zelda.

\- Stupidities. I've never been to a parent - teacher meeting, and I won't - the red-haired sister replied coldly, flicking the ash from her cigarette.

-That's why I came to you. The historic trip will last two days, with an overnight stay! And it will take place not somewhere there, but in the village where the witches once lived... 

Lilith caught Zelda and two other witches looking at her with interest. 

\- ... If you believe the urban legends, of course. We will spend an unforgettable weekend !And it will improve Sabrina's knowledge of history, of course... But if you refuse, I won't try to persuade you... Lilith half rose from her chair, but Zelda grabbed her arm.

Lilith was taken aback, and for a moment she was speechless.

-We agree. Sabrina will go with her class on this trip - Zelda said, and let go of the demon's hand.

-Will you,uh, accompany Sabrina? We need parents for this trip - Lilith mumbled and turned his gaze on the dark green eyes of the eldest Spellman.

\- Of course. I'm Zelda Spellman, always at your service.

Lilith forced a weak smile and said good-bye to everyone and went home happy.

Her heart felt lighter than ever, and even the cawing of Stolas could not spoil the mood for this historic trip.

*** 

The parents ' meeting went off just fine. The entire class agreed to go on this exciting trip. And even Zelda, who never liked going to these "death meetings", was present at the parents ' meeting.

Lilith often caught admiring glances from red-haired sister, and the demonessa even began to feel embarrassed.

Moreover, Zelda had agreed to be the right hand in organizing this trip. This means they will spend a lot of time together!

When she got home, Lilith felt a little tired. Thoughts of the red-haired sister were still running through my head. Her heart was beating at a terrifying speed, as if it was about to burst out and everyone in the neighborhood would hear her heartbeat.

A cigarette that Zelda had once smoked fell out of her pocket. There were traces of her lipstick on the cigarette ,and as she put the cigarette in her mouth, Lilith felt an unprecedented warmth all over her body.

Suddenly his body was covered in cold sweat and his hands reached for a clean sheet of paper. Grabbing a pen and ink, Lilith began to write the following lines:

"Red-haired Zee, that's what I call you to myself.  
I want to get closer to you,   
But I'm losing my mind...   
Before, I couldn't understand what was happening to me,  
But as soon as you barely touched me,  
It was like an electric shock.  
And in the light of the afternoon sun, I found my landmark  
My heart will only beat for the two of us "

Throwing the paper aside, Lilith seemed to let go. Leaning back in her chair, she covered her face with her hands. After taking a deep breath, Lilith still couldn't breathe. 

Stolas was concerned about Lilith's condition, something she had never experienced before. The black Raven flew closer to her and put its wing to her forehead. Her forehead was very hot like the whole body.

\- СAW! CAW!CAW! - Stolas exclaimed, whirling around her head.

\- Calm down! I feel fine... I think it's a consequence of me swapping bodies with that teacher. It affects me somehow, Stolas... And this was not written by me, but by her... I've never felt anything like this, Stolas... and I'm scared... I'm afraid where these mixed feelings will lead me! 

Lilith, unexpectedly even for herself, burst into tears and buried her face in the pillow. The faithful familiar covered her with a blanket and spent the night stroking her head with his wing.

The day after tomorrow was a historic trip that Lilith was waiting for with all her heart to see Zelda again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My dear readers, I love you very much and appreciate your opinion. I will be happy to hear your feedback. It can be anything, I need feedback.
> 
> To be continued...


	2. Smile

Lunar sky, in the arms of the shrinks,  
My soul is kidnapped by a spring  
And slowly, my world is dying.  
Unfortunately, witches can't love …

Greendale is a town next to Riverdale, which is located on the opposite side of the Sweetwater river. The town came into being right after Lucifer fell from the sky. And since then, Greendale has been closely linked to two worlds : the world of the living and the dead.

This city was drenched in blood and dangerous even during the day. In 1692, there was a massive witch hunt in Greendale. Among those arrested were thirteen powerful witches who were later severely tortured and hanged. Since then, the remaining members of the Church of the night and their ancestors have lived in the city, hiding in plain sight of mortals.

Few believed in the existence of witches. Ordinary mortals took it for a fairy tale, because it was hard to believe that your hometown carries a lot of dark secrets that are not subject to everyone.

There was only one person from all over Greendale who tried hard to believe in magic. Her name was Mary Wardwell. She worked as a teacher at the local Baxter school.  
Since childhood, she loved to read books, because she actually never had any friends. Mary was shy about everything, so her dreams were modest. After finishing school, she said goodbye to her native Greendale and went to look for herself in the big city. But it didn't last long, and soon after she left, her parents got sick and she had to go back. And after their demise, she couldn't make up her mind to leave the city. She was afraid to change everything automatically in her life. That's why she became a teacher. She had never had a serious relationship, so her only passion in life was collecting urban legends. Mary liked to call herself the unofficial guardian of the city. All the stories became part of her soul. It seemed to her that by piecing together each story, she was preserving the solid Foundation of Greendale. Some of the stories were hard to believe, but she tried to believe them. Someone has to. 

Mary lived far from the city in a lonely house in the middle of the woods, not far from the river. A horseshoe was pinned to the door to ward off evil spirits. In the evening, sitting comfortably by the fire, Mary reread the witch certificates. It was a large leather-bound book. It was going to be a lovely evening. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Mary spilled her tea. She wasn't expecting anyone at this time of night.

Getting up from her chair, Mary crossed the hall in her house suit and opened the door. Before her stood a beautiful girl with brown hair, who was wearing a black coat.

-What brings you here so late?- Mary dared to ask.

-I'm sorry, I think I'm lost. And I came across your house... I decided to go to warm up- the girl mumbled uncertainly.

Mary took a few steps back and motioned for the stranger to enter.

-Would you like some tea?

-Oh, thank you. You are so kind! - the stranger in a black coat joyfully went inside and began to carefully examine the situation of the house.

The girl sat down opposite the kind teacher and began to drink hot tea.

-It's pretty nice - she said.

-Oh, thank you.

-What are these books?- the stranger asked, and when Mary turned away from her, the girl slipped something into her Cup.

\- These are collections of various testimonies about the events of the past years. All sorts of legends about our city, written apparently by some storyteller. But I like to collect it all. I consider myself... - the teacher's speech became more difficult, her eyelids seemed to fill with lead, and she was suddenly drawn to sleep.

Mary Wardwell sank into a chair and fell fast asleep. While the stranger half rose from the chair and touching the sleeping woman said clearly:

\- Manserit spiritus meus! Sit mens ciere caligo! Obedire me! - and with a languid sigh, the girl ran her hand through the teacher's brown hair.

The black Raven that sat by the window cawed loudly, reminding the girl to leave.

-I Know, Stolas! Now, wait a minute! Look how beautiful she is. I'm so sorry I'm going to have to kill her soon - she laughed angrily and disappeared into the night, leaving the house.

Her name was Lilith. Or as she was also called, the concubine of Satan. 

"I am the mother of demons, the dawn of doom, the concubine of Satan. I'm Lilith. Adam's first wife, saved from despair by a fallen angel. I call myself Madam Satan in his honor." - this is what Lilith liked to say about herself.

Madam Satan began her life as Lilith, Adam's first wife. She refused to obey him, and so was banished by God from the garden of Eden. She wandered the wasteland for an unknown amount of time before meeting the fallen angel Lucifer Morningstar, who helped her, and she in turn healed the wounds caused by the loss of his angel wings, becoming the first witch. Later, she swore allegiance to him, becoming his servant and calling herself mistress Satan in his honor.

Lucifer had promised her a place on the throne with him. And Lilith carried out all his orders to get the coveted crown. This time, he gave her the task of corrupting Sabrina Spellman in order to lure her to the dark side. And Mary Wardwell was a teacher, Sabrina, and the most beloved. And having taken possession of her appearance, Lilith will not be difficult to pull the right strings to implement his plan.

To begin with, you had to see the world through Mary Wardwell's eyes before you could adopt her appearance, otherwise Lilith would be easy to expose. Having mastered the mind of the teacher, Lilith could only bide her time.

***

When she awoke early in the morning, she found herself in her chair, where she had fallen asleep the night before. Her head ached strangely, but she didn't think much of it. 

At the same time, Lilith was suspended in the air, sitting in the Lotus position, with her eyes closed. It was beginning to enter into Mary's mind, and this caused new pain in the poor teacher.

When she arrived at the Baxter school, Lilith was able to make out a familiar blond head with a black rim in the crowd. It was Sabrina. Mary, guided by Lilith, crept closer and began to eavesdrop on what the half-breed was saying. 

-Harvey, do you remember that we're going to the Walking dead tonight?

\- Yes, brina, of course, I remember-said her boyfriend and slightly clung to the lips of the smug girl.

Mary made an unpleasant face at this unpleasant sight and went to school. It was enough for Lilith to temporarily leave Wardwell's mind, leaving her in the care of Stolas.

Lilith irritably sat down on the ground and went to the local store for a knife, which she will certainly kill the teacher today, because all the previous ones were spoiled. With a wave of her hand, she was immediately in the right place. 

It seems she wasn't the only one here. In front of her were two women who seemed to know each other and were deep in conversation.

-Hilda, we must prepare for the dark baptism! And we need a dagger for the ceremony, if you haven't forgotten! - the redhead barked at the plump, pretty woman standing next to her.

-Zelda, I think we can do without the dagger. We have a lot of knives at home.

-Hilda! I know better than you how to kill boars! Moreover, the dagger is very similar to the half moon... 

To get the two of them moving, Lilith entered into a discussion between the two sisters:

-Oh, Yes, my dear! I completely agree with you!The dagger is the best tool for killing boars! she smiled broadly at her red-haired sister.

The red-haired nurse turned and a smug grin appeared on her lips. 

-You see, Hilda! I'm not the only one who thinks so! 

After buying the dagger, the two sisters hurried out of the store. 

\- Well, finally - exhaled Lilith and quietly bought himself a knife.

Lilith hurried out of the store and looked after the red-haired witch. There was a strange feeling that they had met before, but where and when? It was unclear.

Rejecting all unnecessary thoughts, the demoness went to the store for new clothes, because the clothes of that teacher are not exactly to her taste.

Back in the woods, she called Stolas to tell her about the situation at the school.  
The Raven perched on a branch of one of the trees and began to talk about what he had seen of Mary's daily life.

-So she's a history teacher, huh?- Lilith asked, and sat down comfortably on a tree stump.

One of the trees dropped its leaves and one of the leaves landed on the demon's head.  
She took it from her head and looked at it carefully, holding it in her hands. The color of the leaf reminded her of the red-haired sister's head from the store. Putting the paper aside, Lilith sat in the Lotus position and began to float in the air again.

When she opened her eyes, Lilith had already entered Mary's mind. Apparently, she was in the middle of a class.

\- Children, I hope you remember that on Wednesday there will be a parent-teacher meeting! All your teachers will be there, including me."

-Miss Wardwell - Sabrina said, rising from her seat... Will this also be discussed on Wednesday?

-Yes, Sabrina. I'll tell your parents about it on Wednesday.

The Raven barked loudly and this confused Lilith, she lost contact with the teacher and sank to the ground.

-What do you want, Stolas? - Lilith shouted, making the trees bend with her cry.

The black Raven flew up guiltily and brought in its beak an announcement of the historic trip that Lilith had just heard about.

\- Look... Lilith mumbled and ran her hand over the head of her loyal familiar.

AD

"Dear students and their parents! On Saturday, around eight o'clock in the morning, there will be a gathering at the school for a planned historical trip led by Mary Wardwell together with parents..."

Then it was unclear what was written and Lilith threw this sheet far away. One thing was clear to her: she had to take the entire Spellman family on this trip to get to know their secrets, and so on.

The Raven told her many more things about his observations, but Lilith was no longer listening.Crouched in the woods, Lilith waited for nightfall.


	3. Flame of love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you look at me,  
> My heart sinks with passion.  
> How much I love you!  
> How my soul suffers without you! 
> 
> You are the only one in my life —  
> My love, my joy!  
> All thoughts, feelings and dreams —  
> Only about you, other not need to!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write your opinion in the comments. This is very important for me but not difficult for you) Hugs and kisses, your Katy

The night before the exciting and long-awaited trip for Lilith was sleepless. It was hard for her to sleep, because all she could think about was Zelda and the fact that they would spend two whole days side by side together! But it was a very pleasant excitement, which sent a pleasant shiver through the body.

Another matter was an errand from the Dark Lord. Lilith's main task was to tell Sabrina about the fascinating prospects of witches. But at the same time not to arouse suspicion in the eyes of mortals.

Lilith turned to the other side and beckoned to Stolas. The Raven flew to its mistress and sat on the edge of the bed.

\- I seem to have insomnia. And my throat is a little dry. Can you get me some water from Sweetwater? - Lilith croaked, her voice betraying her fatigue.

\- CAW! - he said, and went to get water for Lilith.

He returned quickly enough and brought a drop of water on a leaf in his beak.

-Are you kidding me? - Lilith sighed, but took a leaf of dew from the beak of her faithful Raven.

A fresh cool drop of dew was able to quench the demoness's thirst and she was drawn to sleep. She was almost asleep under the covers.

But Lilith's peace was disturbed by a phone call.

\- DAMN IT! WHO CALLING?! - the devil jumped up and threw the blanket to the floor in anger.

Raven, who had also been awakened by the sudden call, flew to the phone and took the call.

-Hello, Miss Wardwell? - a familiar female voice came from the phone.

-Ze-ze-lda? - Lilith gasped and ran to the phone, pushing Stolas aside.

Adjusting her hair , Lilith said:

\- Yes, Yes, good ... evening

-I hope I didn't wake you - the red - haired Spellman said.

-No, not at all. I just finished checking the students ' homework - as if nothing had happened, the demoness replied.

Stolas gave his mistress a disapproving look, and Lilith threw him back against the opposite wall of the room so that he wouldn't overhear them.

\- Well. I wanted to know... Or rather, to clarify...

\- Yes? - with hope in his voice said Lilith.

-Sabrina wants to take her Fa... Oh, CAT on the trip - Zelda corrected herself, but Lilith understood what she meant.

\- For you ... i.e. for Sabrina , I can make an exception-giggled Lilith and straightened a strand of hair.

-Thank you! Good night!

-Good night -Lilith said, and smiled at her own reflection in the mirror.

She couldn't sleep any more, and she didn't want to. This conversation gave her an unprecedented boost of energy.

***

The school bus is scheduled to arrive at 8 a.m. At a quarter to eight, students are expected to arrive at the school Parking lot.

Lilith stood alone and looked down at her feet, shifting from one foot to the other. There was the familiar croak of a Raven, and Lilith threw her head back. The Raven watched her from a tree branch.

-Stolas, you don't need to follow me. I can handle it.

Raven remained motionless, as if he hadn't heard anything.

-GET OUT! - shouted a chilling voice demoness so strongly that all the local birds scattered around, soaring in a huge flock to the sky.

Behind Lilith, she heard the shuffle of shoes. Lilith turned to find the Spellman family assembled.

-Oh, good morning. You're here so early, - Lilith said, a little embarrassed, hoping they hadn't heard her scream.

-Are we interrupting you? - the elder Spellman came forward, smoking a cigarette with relish.

\- By no means. I'm just really scared of dogs... They frighten me. And I had to drive the yard dog away...

-Let's not talk about it, Miss Wardwell, - Zelda interrupted.

-Aren't you afraid of cats? - Sabrina asked, and moved closer to her teacher to show her cat.

\- No. I like cats very much. Lilith grinned and tried to stroke Salem, but he broke away from Sabrina's embrace and ran away from the demoness.

\- Strange, on him this not like-with surprise uttered Sabrina and has moved with a cat away from Lilith.

-They say that cats can sense a person's true nature, - Hilda whispered, leaning toward Zelda.

-What do you

mean, Hilda? - the elder Spellman frowned.

Hilda walked over to Sabrina and easily picked up her black familiar. After stroking it and scratching it behind the ear, the black cat purred pleasantly and began to lick a small wound on the hand of pretty sister with its rough tongue.

The cat looked at her with a special tenderness in his eyes, but again as soon as the demoness approached, Salem again fled from her.

\- Miss Spellman, let's go through the list and note everyone who is already with us-Lilith carefully changed the subject and took the red-haired woman's attention to herself.

\- Yes, of course - Zelda reached into his elegant black leather handbag and immediately got the right list.

\- So, I can see so far only Walker and Harvey. Where are the others?

-The others are coming - Sabrina shouted.

Indeed, there was a cloud of dust in the distance, probably formed by a pile of approaching cars.

About five minutes before the bus arrived, everyone was already there. Lilith and Zelda reread them all again and sat down on a bench at the school bus stop, satisfied with the result.

-Well, we did pretty well, Miss Spellman - Lilith said, and smiled at the red-haired Spellman.

\- Glad to help - she smiled back and put on her sunglasses.

Lilith wanted to ask something else, but she couldn't. The school bus began to pull up to the stop and a bunch of mortal children began to shout. Zelda leapt from her seat and shouted to the crowd:

-SILENCE! LISTEN TO MY COMMAND! We stand up in pairs, don't push each other, and take turns getting on the bus. Understand?

-Yes - the children nodded.

-Miss Wardwell - Zelda said, holding out her hand for Lilith to join her.

Lilith immediately jumped up from her seat and took the elder Spellman's arm, as a suitor usually does when strolling through the streets of a local Park with his beloved.

-Did you see it? This is how we all pair up and get on the bus without hurrying! - Lilith exclaimed, and looked from the crowd to Zelda.

Zelda didn't seem to mind being close. Only Hilda and Sabrina exchanged puzzled glances.

With grief in half, everyone got on the bus.

-Again! Is Harvey Kinkle here?

-HERE!

-Where's your father? -It is listed in the lists!

-I went instead - said Harvey's older brother, Tommy Kinkle.

-Well, children , be patient, we are waiting for a 2 - hour ride-said Lilith and sat down at the window next to Zelda.

Zelda let out a long sigh and looked back to see where Hilda was.

-Hilda! - Zelda exclaimed, calling out to her sister.

A voice came from the other end of the bus.

-Now, Zelda! Here a young man needs my help!

-She's incorrigible!- Zee rolled eyes in response and looked out the window at the area they were passing through.

It was obvious that Zelda was in a bad mood. Not when you're surrounded by only mortals.

Lilith was afraid to say anything superfluous and just watched the view from the window in silence.

Autumn did not have time to dress everything around in Golden velvet until the end. The hill is also green, as are the trees. The trees, standing alone, drew attention to themselves . They looked so lonely because of the bare branches that the wind had blown the leaves off. It made Lilith feel even sadder.

The small whispers of the children, the silence from Zelda, and the views outside the window all made the demoness sad. And with her face pressed against the wall of the bus, she fell asleep.

***

But it didn't last long when Zelda's voice roused her from her dream world.

-Hey! Hey, you! The two of you! - she managed to shout over the entire bus.

The demoness immediately opened her eyes to wonder what had happened.

\- Stop kissing in front of everyone! Did you hear me? Or I'll throw you off the bus!

The two lovers broke away from each other and the entire bus stared at Zelda.

Hilda ran up and sat down next to her emotional sister.

-Hush, Zelda! You need to calm down! - she murmured softly, putting arm around Zelda's shoulders.

-I am calm, Hilda! I don't

know what came over me... Just ... um...

-You'd better read this!- Hilda held out her novel, hoping that Zelda would be interested.

Zelda didn't like reading novels. She thought it was mortal nonsense, but this time she agreed to take it to read, if only because there was nothing else to do.

-Do you like to read novels? - Lilith smiled,turning to Hilde.

\- No. I like to write them, Hilda replied, and glared at Sabrina's teacher, who, according to her niece," is a very shy and insecure woman." It seems that Hilda began to suspect that something was wrong.

***

After two hours of longing for Lilith, the bus finally arrived at its destination.

After forming up in pairs under the direction of Lilith and Zelda, everyone went to lunch.

-So, guys, today we're going back in time. About 300 years ago. In those days, women had no rights to anything. And they were nothing in society. They were only supposed to raise children, cook borscht... in General, stay at home-narrated Lilith.

-We'll continue after lunch - Zelda interrupted, and everyone rattled their plates.

Lilith, of course, persisted in saying more, but no one was listening. And finally, she fell silent.

After lunch, they went to the local court. The building was old and a little shabby. There were intimidating devices at the entrance where people were usually hanged before trial.

-Who knows where we are? -the demoness asked, turning to the interested crowd.

-In the village of Salem - Zelda said at the same time as Hilda.

\- Right. Since we are going through the middle ages, I decided to bring you here to look around as it was before. I think many people will be interested - Lilith winked at Sabrina.

-What is this place famous for? What is it? - someone in the crowd asked.

-Witches! Salem was founded in 1626 by puritans who came from the Old World. They believed very much in God. And one day, in January 1692, something strange began to happen. Several of the girls began to suffer from seizures, screaming, cowering under furniture, and covering their ears when the Bible was read to them.. Local authorities have decided that witches are guilty. And in this building, trials were held. Let's go inside! Lilith exclaimed, gesturing for everyone to come in.

Zelda, Hilda, and Lilith were the last to enter the room.

\- How do you know so much about the Salem witch trials? - Hilda broke the silence first.

-I'm a teacher! - the demoness tried to smile plausibly.

The room was quite dark and empty. The crowd of school children began to make noise and discuss something of their own, unrelated to history.

-Boring - came a distant voice from the crowd.

"Something must be done. I have to impress Sabrina, or I won't be able to lure her to the dark side"

Lilith thought for a moment, then moved away , and while no one saw or heard her, she murmured softly:

\- Tempus, expectare et absterget artus. Sit horologium verto trecentos annos! - the spell should have moved everyone present 300 years ago.

So that nothing bad would happen and the two witches would not understand, Lilith limited herself to a simple effect of presence, without any interference in the course of history. Everything should look like a short presentation, no more.

-Ludum incipit - Lilith said softly, covering her mouth with her hand.

Then there was a flash of light and a lot of people came running from the street into the hall, dragging the bound suspect with them.

The crowd of school children gasped with delight and immediately fell silent, sitting down on the rows of witnesses.

\- Guys! Now a scene from the events of that time will be drawn! Everyone listen carefully and dont interrupt anyone!

\- Cool! Miss Wardwell, you are the best! - the crowd of school children roared, but soon calmed down again when they saw a woman tied to a post.

-SILENCE, PLEASE! Mrs. Bishop's case is under Review.

An elderly woman began to sob.

-I'm as innocent as a baby!- she roared.

-WITNESSES, PLEASE!- the same man shouted.

Three girls were invited to the hall.

-Samuel, Elizabeth, Abigail! What do you think about this?

-GUILTY! - one of them said in a nasty voice, and the other two picked it up.

-HALL, your decision: is MRS. BISHOP GUILTY of WITCHCRAFT?"!

\- YES! YES! GUILTY! - roared the audience.

-CHARGES ACCEPTED!- To execute by hanging on the main square of Salem! the verdict was delivered by a man in a black suit.

-What? Nooo! It's not my fault, it's all those nasty girls! They set it up on purpose ! - the poor woman screamed, but no one asked her opinion, she was simply carried out into the street, bound and chained to a post, to the General disgrace.

The building's doors slammed shut. The performance was over.

-Tempus in initiali locum retro!- Lilith whispered, and the light went out again.

There was a faint sound of applause. Looking out into the crowd, Lilith found Zelda standing up from her seat and giving a standing ovation. Sabrina support her aunt , then her friends, and soon the entire class.

-Thanks! I'm glad you enjoyed this little performance! Do you have any questions for me? Maybe something is unclear? 

-Miss Wardwell - Susie Putnam said uncertainly.

-Yes, Susie?

-And... that woman, was she really guilty?" 

\- No. She was an old gossip, but definitely not a witch. Those girls just set her up, probably enjoyed it.

\- So they were just pretending? - George asked.

\- Yes. And so Mrs. Bishop can be considered officially the first woman of the Salem witch hunt.

\- Cool! - Harvey said, but when Sabrina looked at him, he stopped.

-How many witches did they catch? - the younger Spellman asked.

-Sabrina, you can't just take real witches. About 40,000 innocent women, men and children were executed. And among the number of these victims managed to catch only a few real witches.

Realizing that she had said too much again, Lilith suggested the following to the audience:

-Now I suggest we play a little game. I will give you all the papers where your role will be written, in our trial of witches. Ie, we will plunge into the eerie atmosphere of the mid-17th century. Ready?

Each in turn went to Lilith and took a piece of paper. When it was Sabrina's turn, Lilith leaned into her ear and whispered:

\- Congratulations! You got the part of the witch. Behave as if nothing has happened! 

This is what Lilith wanted. Make Sabrina feel a little like a witch. Even if it's a game. It remains only to make it clear to her that you need to become a witch in real life, too.

When the roles were finished, everyone went to their rooms in the cottage they had rented for the weekend.

-Zelda, don't you think Sabrina's teacher is a little suspicious?"

-Hilda, what are you talking about?" Just an ordinary teacher, obsessed with her subject.

-That's not what I mean. She knows too much... about witches. Don't you think so? 

-Hild, you're exaggerating. Better use your analytical skills to write your stupid novels.

The argument between the two sisters was interrupted by a happy Sabrina, carrying a map with the role of a witch in her hands.

-Aunties! You can congratulate me, I got the witch card! 

-You always knew that, didn't you?"- Zelda grinned at him, her teeth bared in an evil grin.

-Honey, that's great! - Hilda hugged her favorite niece and patted her on the shoulder.

The blond niece wanted to hug Zelda, but Zelda refrained from hugging her.

-Aunt Zee, why are you mad? What's wrong?! 

-No one is angry. It's just, Sabrina, it's funny that you trust a piece of paper more than your family. You haven't decided if you want to go through the dark baptism, have you?! 

Sabrina pursed her lips. She really hadn't made up her mind yet.

\- I think that if I successfully cope with this role in the game, I can accept the Dark baptism.

-Of course you can! How else? - Zelda tried to cheer her up.

\- Great! Okay, we need to eat. Are you coming, aunt Zee?

\- No. I want to be alone, okay? You and Hilda go...

The two witches shrugged and left Zelda alone to eat.

At dinner, only Lilith noticed Zelda's absence. 

-Where's Zelda Spellman?- she asked, concerned for her red-haired assistant.

-She refused to eat dinner and is now outside - one of the parents replied.

Leaving her half-eaten dinner, Lilith went out on the veranda, looking around.

Zelda sat alone by the fire, Smoking another cigarette. 

-Miss Spellman?! Everything okay?! Why didn't you have dinner? - Lilith asked gently, slowly approaching.

Turning at the familiar voice, Zelda quickly wiped away her tears with the sleeve of her lace blouse.

-Are you crying? - Lilith asked anxiously.

\- No... No... - Zelda's voice trailed off.

Lilith sat down next to the redhead.

-No need to lie. I'm here with you - Lilith leaned over to Zelda.

\- Please, let's switch to "you" - the red-haired girl sighed and turned her gaze to the teacher's soft blue eyes.

\- What's ... what's bothering you? - Lilith put her hand on the weeping Zelda's knee.

-I'm so tired of everything. Why is everything just on my shoulders? I try to do everything right, I have to be rude, sometimes even overreact. And it still gets out of control. 

-It's because of Sabrina, isn't it?

-Not only that. A lot of things have accumulated. I'm used to being strong, keeping all my emotions to myself. But even the strongest has its weaknesses. Only I have no one to share them with.

-Zelda - Lilith found herself thinking how hard and lonely this woman must be.

-That's the other side of the coin, being strong in the Spellman family. You don't realize this immediately, but only at night, in an empty and empty bedroom. And looking at teenagers in love, you can't help but wonder, can I be really happy with someone ? 

-Listen to me, Zelda! - interrupted her, Lilith.

Leaning close to her, Lilith put her hands on the older Spellman's chin.

-What?

\- The right person is sitting right in front of you.

Before Zelda could protest, Lilith pulled the red-haired woman to her and lightly touched her red lips, giving her a sweet, tender kiss.

Pulling away from the dark-haired sweet lips, Zelda looked at the teacher with some apprehension. 

-Mary?- red-haired Spellman exclaimed, gasping for air.

But Lilith interrupted her with a passionate kiss, wrapping her arms around the back of her faithful assistant, to whom she finally managed to find an individual approach.


	4. Electric shock // I can't control myself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "This pale, pitiful little body,  
> Hides the strongest granite. 
> 
> You have an insanely strong heart inside,  
> And it,  
> Most likely,  
> It hurts."

Cold fingers slid over the smooth, velvety skin of the red-haired Spellman. Lilith ran her other hand through her hair. She didn't open her eyes. Her breathing became ragged. Heat flared up all over her body, desire gripped the demoness, as if she didn't have enough air. Her right hand gripped Zelda's collar and moved lower, undoing the buttons on Her blouse one by one. Zelda abruptly pulled away from the impetuous teacher and stepped back a little, buttoning the buttons back on.

\- No! - she blurted out, her voice trembling.

– I can't do this - Zelda clutched her head and turned away from Lilith.

The daemoness stared at the red-haired Zelda in bewilderment. The silence was unbearable. Only the flames of a kindled fire broke the silence.

-Why not ? - Lilith ventured to ask.

-We barely know each other. It was a mistake! And it's over! - Zee said, turning around.

-We could get to know each other better in the bedroom, where no one will disturb us - Lilith whispered seductively, and barely touched the older Spellman's hand.

-"We?" There are no us, Mary - Zelda sighed, pulling back what she thought was the mortal teacher's hand.

Zelda Spellman couldn't stand mortals. If you are near mortals, it is even less tolerable, but to have any relationship with them is unacceptable for an overbearing and self-confident witch. Mary Wardwell, was very attractive, smart, and knew so much about witches, but mortal. Somewhere inside, the red-haired witch felt something like interest and trust, but she was determined. If only she knew the truth.

The red-haired witch was about to leave when Lilith suddenly blurted out:

-I'm not Mary.

-What?- Zelda asked, frowning at the mysterious woman.

-I'm... not mortal, as you might think. I think we should get to know each other better, right? - Lilith stood close to the red-haired witch, so that you could feel each other's breath.

-I don't understand - Zelda opened her emerald eyes wide and shifted her gaze to the blue-eyed eyes opposite.

-And do not need... - confident movements, she groped for the waist of Zelda.

When Lilith looked at her hungrily, the elder Spellman said in a low voice:

-Don't even think about it! I'm against it! Lilith cupped her face in her hands and pulled Zelda very close to hers.

Their lips were just touching, when suddenly there was a rustle and a thud of footsteps from behind the bushes. Pausing, Lilith looked around and scanned the area. It was already dark and it was difficult to see anything in the dark.

-What is it?- Zelda asked , but Lilith caressed her mouth with her hand.

-Hush - hush... - gentle-blue eyes carefully peered into the distance, in an unsuccessful attempt to find something.

Lilith was afraid of only one thing: the appearance of the Dark Lord. He must not know about Zelda.

-Rrrrr...- came a voice nearby, and Lilith jumped

\- Ummm! Zelda started to twitch, but the demoness forcibly clamped her mouth shut, in fear of the one who was hiding in the bushes.

Lilith held out her hand, just in case, and Zelda watched, even more shocked by what was happening. Behind Lilith flashed a bright red light someone's eyes. Zelda, noticing the danger, nudged Lilith in the side and nodded in the direction of the right Bush.

***

/At the same time, in the cottage/

Sabrina couldn't sleep. She sat on the bed and thought about what aunt Zee had said.

"It's just, Sabrina, it's funny that you trust a piece of paper more than your family. You haven't decided whether you want to go through the dark baptism!"

Of course, Sabrina wanted to be a real witch, like her aunts and her spook father. This is her family. But on the other hand, if she chooses a family, she will forever say goodbye to the mortal world, which will become inaccessible to her. And her friends would have to be parted from and forgotten. Can't we take both sides? Young Spellman's thoughts were interrupted by her friend , Rosalind Walker, who had suddenly jumped out of bed and was panting in shock.

-What is it, Roz? - Sabrina asked, concerned for her friend.

-I had a bad dream... Very terrible... - a dark-skinned, curly-haired girl sat down across from Sabrina.

-You can tell me anything! Well? - Sabrina took the sleepy Salem on her lap and began stroking his ear.

-This is going to sound a little strange, but... I had a dream about your aunt Zelda and...

-What, what is it? -As if she were in danger and someone like the devil was with her... You were there, too, Brina.

The room lit up with a bright white light,as if lightning had struck nearby.

-But it's just a dream, isn't it?- Sabrina tried to put all the bad thoughts out of her mind, but her heart was not in the right place.

-Your aunt wasn't at dinner. Maybe you should check on her - Roz suggested, but the girls were startled by someone shouting in the street.

The cat, sleeping peacefully in Sabrina's lap, ran out of the girls ' bedroom, followed by Sabrina.

-Sabrina?- Rosalind followed her friend.

"I hope that aunt Zee is all right, otherwise Salem wouldn't have snapped like this."

Sabrina tried to follow her familiar, but he was faster than her.

-SALEM, WAIT!

***

-Ubi aliqua res esset, non captus oculus meus - Zelda shouted, removing Lilith's cold hand from her mouth.

There was a sound of heavy breathing close by, as a strange creature came out of the bushes, looking like a black shaggy dog, only much angrier and with red eyes. Saliva flowed from its huge mouth, burning everything alive to ash.

-Don't move -Lilith whispered, recognizing the creature as her friend from Hell.

-What is that thing? - Zee asked faintly, breaking the silence, for which she was punished by a strange dog, striking her body with a powerful discharge of current, illuminating the area with a white light.

Zelda gave a little cry of fright and fell to the ground, writhing with convulsions all over her body. She was shaking as if in a fever. And she couldn't say anything.

-ZELDA! - Lilith dropped to her knees as she approached the poor red-haired witch, concerned for her condition.

The red-haired Spellman was already unconscious. Her hair was a little disheveled, and her pretty white blouse was smeared with mud. Even so, the elder Spellman looked noble. Nothing will spoil its grace and beauty. Got angry at demos for what he did to poor Zelda, Lilith turned to evil demon. She recognized him. Demo-dog or as it is called in the lower realm of Ultrices, served in the 7th circle of hell to punish those who will be ready to betray their faith. It was clear who had called him here and why. Lilith's fears were not unfounded. The dark Lord has made himself known.

When the mother of all demons caught the red-mad eyes on her, she held out her two palms and said:

-I call you back, Altrisesus !- Lilith said menacingly and clapped her hands, making the demon disappear.

There was a small pop and the demon disappeared into the night.

-Zelda! I'm sorry I couldn't protect you - Lilith said plaintively, feeling guilty for the red - haired Spellman.

Lilith touched Spellman's neck and felt for a pulse. But the red-haired Spellman gave no sign of life.

-Zelda! Oh, no, no, Zelda!- Lilith exclaimed, and began to unbutton the witch's already dirty brown blouse.

Spellman's body was covered in numerous burns and spots in some places. Tilting the redhead's head back, Lilith covered Zelda's nose with one hand, and put her other hand under Zelda's chin. Taking a very deep breath with her mouth, the demoness wrapped her lips around the red-haired Spellman's mouth, she exhaled vigorously.

-Come on, Spellman! You're strong, you can handle it!

After repeating this procedure several times, the demoness put her right hand on Spellman's chest and felt the witch's faint heartbeat. What a relief it was to Lilith when she felt Spellman's steady breathing.

-Oh, the devil! - Lilith let out a sigh of relief, but when she noticed the terrible burns all over her body, she couldn't help but be horrified.

-Sit omnibus vulneribus, fons erit - Lilith whispered, and ran her hand over Spellman's burns, immediately healing them.

The intimate atmosphere was interrupted by someone cawing nearby.

\- CAW! CAW! - came near, it was Stolas.

-What are you doing here?- Lilith greeted her familiar with displeasure.

Black crow knew perfectly well that he should stay at home, but he had been secretly stalking his mistress all this time. His main task was to protect Lilith. And now he had come to tell her that she should be careful, because there were mortals sleeping nearby, and even worse, that the half-breed Sabrina Spellman was running straight here because of the demoness's carelessness.

-The DEVIL take that half-dead one! - Lilith snarled, buttoning her blouse in a hurry. Just in time, because the next second she saw Sabrina's nasty familiar, and a minute later she saw Sabrina herself.

-WHAT HAPPENED HERE? I HEARD SCREAMS! Aunt Zee?! - the half-breed knelt down and stared at Zelda, whom Lilith had moved to a seat by the fire.

Lilith couldn't find the words, because what had just happened here wasn't something a stupid half-breed should know.

-Miss Wardwell, why are you silent?- Sabrina interrupted, about to cry.

\- Sabrina... I don't know... I found your aunt here already unconscious, by the fire.

-Did you scream?

\- Yes. I was afraid for her.

-Why didn't you call for help?

-I can do it myself. Did anyone else hear the screams?

-Just me and Roz.

\- Well. Help me carry your aunt to bed, will you? Don't worry, she'll be fine.

Sabrina nodded her blond head in agreement. Sabrina and Lilith carefully lifted Zelda and dragged her into the house. Hilda and Roz met them at the door, looking worried. Apparently terrified for Sabrina, Roz woke up another Spellman.

-SABRINA? MISS WARDWELL?! - they gasped at the same time.

-What happened ?- Hilda asked, and carefully took over her sister from Lilith.

-Aunt, Miss Wardwell found aunt Zee already unconscious by the fire. No one knows what was there.

After putting her sister to bed, Hilda put ammonia to her nose , which brought Zelda to her feet.

-WHAT HAPPENED? WHY AM I HERE?! - the first thing that came out of Zelda's mouth.

-Hush, hush! Tell me what you remember.

Lilith bit her lip a little, feeling a little uneasy.

\- I ... I do not remember... My head is splitting - Zelda said, holding her head.

\- Nothing. You need to get some sleep and you'll remember everything tomorrow, okay?- Hilda patted her on the head and covered her with a blanket.

Everyone went to their beds. Sabrina and Roz said nothing more to each other, and Hilda changed her mind and went back and lay down on the sofa next to Her sister , afraid to leave her alone. Salem lay motionless at his mistress's feet, guarding her sleep.

Lilith couldn't sleep again. She was again inspired and by the light of the moon, she again wrote about why her heart was sick.

"I bit my lips all over with blood I'm fighting the urge to rip your clothes off.

But when I breathed in the evening's humid air, it seemed to ease my heart..."

With a sigh, Lilith looked out the window, where the fire was still burning in the middle of the night.

"...To light a fire in the middle of the night,

I feel like I'm Baring my soul

The breath of fire streaks, I'm all burned inside.

And in the twilight of the night I meet again your lonely Siluet

And even in my dreams it will be difficult to imagine it

I can't control myself..."

Lilith was interrupted by a tap on the window frame. It was Stolas again.

-What do you want again? - Lilith opened the window a crack.

-The dark Lord is waiting for you -Stolas said, and disappeared into the night.

This was to be expected. Lilith had been looking forward to meeting the Dark Lord, but this was clearly not a good thing. Carefully, so as not to Wake anyone, the concubine of Satan went down to where the two sisters, Hilda and Zelda, were sleeping.

After making sure that Hilda was asleep, Lilith walked past the sleeping Zelda, kissed Her on the forehead for good luck, and went to meet Satan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am waiting for your comments, if you have something to say to me - write.


	5. What happened yesterday or tea with the devil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I'm always looking for your shadow in this city.  
> I envy those who see you every day"

Lilith left the cottage and soon found herself in the woods. Feeling someone's cold, icy breath next to her, the demoness turned around and found the Dark Lord, who magically appeared out of nowhere.

-Your dark one-ness - Lilith greeted him faintly.

The dark Lord stamped his shaggy hoof and stared at his concubine. 

-ON YOUR KNEES! - he growled, and a gust of wind brought the demoness to her knees in front of him.

Afraid to say anything superfluous, Lilith chose to remain silent.

-To what do I owe your visit? - Lilith ventured to break the silence.

-I have been informed that you have used temporary spells that are only permitted in extreme cases. Did you think I wouldn't find out? Why did you use them?

Falling to the ground, the demoness intuitively felt the furry hoof of Satan in the darkness and gently touched it with her lips.

-I assure you, this is all for Sabrina - she whispered, pulling away from the furry paws.

-It was very risky and stupid, Lilith! There were a lot of mortals nearby! And yet this happened in front of two witches? Do you think they didn't suspect anything?! - the Dark Lord raised his voice.

Rising from her knees, Lilith answered without thinking:

-I've thought of everything. At lunch, before that, I put a little special mind-numbing powder in everyone's soup. I'm sure it worked for the mortals, but I put a spell on the Spellmans just in case. 

-Such simple tricks as spells may not work on such powerful witches! - the wind grew stronger with every word the Dark Lord spoke. 

-Maybe. But no one suspected me of anything. And by the way, Sabrina pulled a witch card on my show. This will be her first opportunity to feel like a witch. Everything is going according to plan.

-According to plan? The plan didn't mention anything about your interesting snogging sessions with the older Spellman! Or did you think I wouldn't know anything about you? The demon told me all about you and Zelda.

-I don't understand what she has to do with it, when we only agreed on Sabrina.

A strong gust of wind ruffled Lilith's immaculate styling, ruffling her hair in different directions. The moon was hidden by clouds, which made the street immediately darker.

-One doesn't interfere with the other. 

-Lilith, you are very distracted by this red-haired Spellman, completely ignoring the other Spellman that you should be focusing on. You must drop this stupid idea immediately. 

-What if I'm happy to be with her?

The dark Lord turned and regarded his concubine with troubled eyes. Lilith knew that look well. She didn't even have to look at him; she knew he was very angry right now. 

Biting her lip, Lilith tensed her body a little. 

-You mean you've fallen in love with someone? You are not capable of it, just as no one is capable of loving you. You are not worthy of this, you are the MISTRESS of SATAN! You are all lust and guile, and nothing else. 

The wind grew stronger, and it began to rain. The air was filled with expectation, anxiety. The wet earth and greenery, the air full of smells and rain, the sky, everything became restless.

A single tear slid down Lilith's cheek. The blue eyes bored through the entire area with a hateful gaze. 

-Your main target right now is Sabrina. Sooner or later, the Spellmans will find out why you came into their lives. And you will simply disappear for them. And you will be with me again forever and ever.

-I will, my Lord. I will make this half-breed sign the book of the Beast, but it will not affect the other Spellmans.

-I hardly recognize you, Lilith. Are you contradicting me? 

The dark Lord came close to the demoness, touched her shoulder, and ran his furry paw along the demoness's neck. Noticing a small cut on the skin, the Dark Lord took a deep breath and snarled sharply.

-SINCE WHEN DO YOU HAVE VIRGIN BLOOD IN YOUR VEINS? - he growled, and pushed Lilith aside.

Unable to keep her balance, Lilith fell to the ground in the mud. 

-I TOLD YOU TO JUST TAKE ON THE APPEARANCE OF THAT MORTAL, BUT I DIDN'T ASK YOU TO PERFORM THE RITE OF EXCHANGE!- Satan roared, and there was a flash of lightning and thunder nearby.

-I ... I...

-IF YOU LOSE SABRINA, YOU WON'T GET THE THRONE! And there will be terrible consequences. Am I making myself clear?- he roared,and then disappeared after a thunderclap, leaving Lilith alone in the middle of the night.

Lilith swallowed and covered her face with her hands, pressing her back against the tree.

The rain increased with each passing second, trickling down in heavy water droplets all over the demoness's body. Her dress was soaking wet, but she didn't care. Her eyes were already wet with tears.The weather was simply disgusting, matching the mood of Madam Satan. Dark, dirty-gray clouds gathered over the forest thicket.  
The image of the red-haired Spellman kept coming to her mind. And the moments they had spent together. It all started with a meeting in the store, or rather with Zelda's smile, which somehow managed to win her cold, ruthless heart. 

Looking down at her wrist, Madam Satana seemed to feel the warmth all over her body again, remembering her first party at the Spellman house when Zelda accidentally touched her hand.Turning out her pockets, Lilith found several cigarettes Zelda had smoked, which The demon had managed to keep for herself. Her vision blurred with tears and large raindrops falling on the demoness, who was sitting alone under a tree.

The image of the red-haired and green-eyed Zee, so dear to her heart, came back to mind, and the salty streaks reappeared on the cheeks of the concubine of Satan.

\- CAW! - the demoness soon saw her loyal familiar nearby.

-What have I done to deserve this, Stolas?" Why did she come into my life?! She makes me feel... it makes me weaker than ever. What should I do, Stolas? - heart once again hurt and stung from his eyes once again welled with tears.

The Raven sat down on the demoness's lap and looked into her sky-blue eyes with sympathy. He had never seen his mistress in such a state before. Everything had changed so much since she'd gotten involved with Mary Wardwell.

"I know what's going on and how to help you," - Stolas said with confidence.

-And why is that, Stolas?

"Mary Wardwell. She has such a bad influence on you. We need to separate you and her completely. Break the connection between you." 

-Then that explains a lot. Once I get rid of it, I will regain my inner power, as I always did before. Oh, I wish I could go home and find freedom over my own mind.

"Yes, that's it. And then all your imaginary feelings will disappear for the elder Spellman" - joyfully exclaimed Stolas, but did not feel the same in Lilith.

-Now I'm not sure if I want to, Stolas. The dark Lord is right, I can't love anyone. And the blood of that mortal is what I needed to be happy.

"What about the throne? Will you sacrifice what you have been seeking for all these centuries for the sake of an imaginary vanilla love, the lot of mortals?" 

-Now I'm even more confused. I need time. 

\- СAW!

-The dark Lord won't know, will he? Go to bed, Stolas! I have to go, too.

The demoness stood up and dusted herself off. She was soaking wet. She hurried back to the house.

Trying to be as quiet as possible so as not to Wake anyone, the demoness crept into the house. Throwing her shoes aside, Lilith went barefoot up the stairs. She was in the bathroom in an instant, turning the corner of the bedrooms.After taking a warm, soothing shower, Lilith felt a little better. With a wave of her hand she changed hers wet clothes on clean and dry tight pajamas. Her throat was suddenly dry and she decided to go down to the kitchen. To get there, you had to pass by the living room where the two Spellman sisters were sleeping peacefully. As she passed the sleeping red-haired miss Spellman, Lilith could barely resist the urge to kiss her and lie down next to her. But the cold , unpleasant shiver ran through her body again at the Dark Lord's words, and Lilith went to the kitchen.  
After pouring a little water into her Cup, the demoness drank greedily of the clear, cool water. More tears came to my throat, but this time not because of Zelda or the Dark Lord, but because of desperation. 

Madam Satan was always a shrewd and extremely intelligent woman. It was easy for her to deceive everyone by deceiving them. But for the first time in her life, she was caught in her own net.The mother of all demons turned when she felt someone's gaze on her.

-Miss Wardwell?- Lilith ran into the younger Spellman, Hilda.

\- Yes ? - Lilith mumbled in surprise, trying her best to hide her true emotions.

-It seemed to me that you... went out at night. Is something wrong?

Madam Satana swallowed nervously and tried to buy time by drinking some more water.

-Get some fresh air. I have trouble sleeping.

-Well... Then I can offer you my herbal concoction for a good night's sleep. I don't sleep well today either. I'm a little worried about Zelda.

-That would be wonderful." But you have nothing to worry about, your sister is now sleeping in the living room in one piece.

-Well, let's not talk about it. I'd better make us some tea.

Hilda busied herself with the various jars where the younger Spellman kept her collection of herbs with trepidation. She poured a few handfuls of fragrant herbs into the strainer and began to work with the cups and boiling water.Hilda soon made tea and handed the сup to her companion.

\- Help yourself-cute smiled blond Spellman.

Lilith sipped her tea and let her gaze linger on the scene outside the window.It was still raining outside. Water droplets pattered on the windowsill, making Lilith heart immediately feel calmer.The awkward silence was broken by Spellman's squelching at the kitchen table. Which made Lilith feel even more uneasy.Madam Satan finished her tea and rose from her seat.

-Thanks for the tea, but I have to go.We all have to get up early tomorrow. I don't think I'll be able to sleep, though.

Lilith was about to leave when Hilda stopped her:

\- Stop. I don't know about you, but a good bedtime book helps me in these situations.

-What do you mean by a good book?

-Well... I could lend you my novels. If you want, of course.

It would be impolite to refuse, and there is no reason why. Gaining the trust and favor of the younger Spellman would be a good achievement to use when the opportunity arose.

-Yes, of course. With pleasure- Lilith barely squeezed out of himself for a believable smile.

\- Really? I'm so glad! Nobody is usually interested in my books.

-Then they are stupid if they don't understand it. 

Hilda smiled gently at the teacher, and with a twinkle in her eyes handed her book who appeared out of nowhere.

-I'll definitely start reading it right now - Lilith lied.

\- Enjoy reading! 

\- Good night-tried to be as polite as possible Lilith, and went up the stairs to her room.

Lilith collapsed into bed. Glancing at the cover of the book, she was immediately on the other side of the room.

-Damn it! Why would I do that? 

After several minutes of thinking, the demoness managed to fall asleep.

***

The next morning, after Breakfast, everyone gathered at the entrance to the courthouse.

-I hope you remember your roles. And you are haven't told anyone yet. Otherwise it will be pointless. 

Everyone nodded their heads to indicate that everything was all right. And the game can begin.

\- Perfectly. I ask Zelda and Hilda Spellman to come to me. And Tommy Kinkle. 

Three people immediately went up to Madam Satan. 

-Tommy, you're going to call witnesses. Hilda and Zelda... um... 

Looking into the red-haired Spellman's green eyes, Lilith seemed lost in them and forgot what she wanted to say.According to Lilith's plan, Zelda and Hilda were supposed to be judges of the court. But when Lilith realized that she couldn't go on like this, and that was see Zelda all the time, she couldn't bear it. It was a good test for a demoness to refrain from kissing with a desirable woman. 

-Oh, Tommy, come back. You and Hilda will sit in the witch court. And Zelda will just call witnesses.

Catching the Spellmans ' slightly puzzled gaze, Lilith invited the children into the building.Lilith let the children precede her and fell back from the crowd. The building's doors slammed shut, but the demon didn't hurry inside.

Turning around, the demoness found Zelda gaping. I think she was waiting for her to say something.

\- Miss... Wardwell - Zelda moved closer.

\- I think we've been through this before. Just Mary.

\- Mary... When I woke up this morning and sobered up a bit, I had moments from last night in my head.

"Oh, no. Not that. I know what it leads to" - Madam Satan's body visibly tensed.

-I have a vague recollection, but I remember exactly what I said to you, Mary. What happened yesterday?

Lilith bit her lip. She was hooked again. And the worst part was that she had almost no choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I worked very hard on this Chapter (as well as on all of them). I will be happy to hear your comments, because it is so important for me, but it is not difficult for you) 
> 
> I need your feedback. That way I'll know I'm doing it for a reason.


	6. -I warned you, Spellman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If human is made for you,  
> Destined for you,  
> No matter how many times he left or ran away,  
> He will be with you again"

Lilith looked at Zelda and didn't know what to do now. Her red lips were inviting her to cling to them again, but she couldn't.

"Your main goal now is Sabrina. Sooner or later, the Spellmans will find out why you came into their lives" - the Dark Lord icy voice sounded in Lilith's head, which made her shudder again.

-Miss Wardwell, why are you silent?- Zelda interrupted, bringing her back to reality.

-I... don't think we should talk about it now. Everyone is waiting for us in the building. We should go.

Lilith turned her back on the redhead and pulled the door open, stepping inside the building.

"Excellent, I managed to avoid this conversation" - slightly smiled demoness, but hearing behind themselves thump heels, changed expression of faces.

-I don't understand why you keep avoiding me! - Spellman exclaimed, and walked quickly to Lilith.

-I don't know what you're talking about.

-This has something to do with our conversation last night, doesn't it? What have I told you?

-What? No, no!

-I don't want this to affect my niece.

Lilith took a deep breath and stopped in the middle of the corridor, trying to remain calm.

-Miss Spellman, whatever happened yesterday, let's not talk about it now.

-But why? - Spellman blocked the passageway, blocking the demon's progress.

Clenching her fingers tightly and inhaling the moist air, Lilith closed her eyes. The events of the previous evening flashed through her mind, sending a pleasant shiver through body. Spellman was about to leave, but Lilith grabbed the red-haired witch by the arms and pinned her against the wall, looking her straight in the eyes. Lilith caught Spellman's startled gaze and said in a barely audible whisper:

-I warned you, Spellman.

Lilith grabbed Zelda around the waist and pulled her close for a passionate kiss. She was more controlled by passion than she had ever been before. She no longer have the strength to fight the desire. No matter how hard she tried to fight the feeling, it grew stronger. Zelda is hers. And to the point. She has already signed her contract on her face, with her lipstick.Zelda, too, felt heat all over her body. Like a hot spark from the burning coals, it touched her lips. Her lips are so hot and passionate. The lips, fused in a simple touch, acquired heat, elasticity, giving birth to a passionate kiss.With one simple movement of her hand, the demoness pulled up the hem of Spellman's dress and began caressing the most intimate part of body, which was just waiting for her touch. She wanted to touch her again and again.

Suddenly someone's footsteps sounded nearby.

-Zelda ? - a voice exclaimed.

The door opened, and it was Hilda. Zelda managed to push Lilith away and pull down the hem of herself dress.

-What's going on? - Hilda asked, looking at her sister and the teacher.

Lipstick was smeared on both women.

-We were just discussing our plan of action. And we've made some changes to today's event - Lilith said.

\- For example? - Hilda asked.

There was an awkward silence.

-Hildy, could you leave us? We are almost done and our differences are settled. 

Zelda rarely called her sister that, affectionately. This usually happened when Zelda was scared or extremely serious.

\- Of course. Just hurry up. Everyone is waiting for you in the hall - said the pretty Spellman and disappeared through the door.

As soon as the door closed, Zelda's face changed.

-What the hell is going on here, Mary?

-Is something wrong? - Lilith whispered, and gradually drew closer to her companion.

-No, but not in my principles...

-Let me guess! Mmm, to meet with mere mortals, right? - Lilith interrupted, and smoothed the makeup on her face with light movements of her hands.

-What? How did you...? 

-Zelda-Zelda, I am not a mere mortal teacher, as you might think. 

-Then who are you? Why have I never heard of you?! 

-Too many questions. But I'll answer all of them later, after our witches trial.

Lilith was about to open the door to the courtroom when she felt Zelda's eyes on her.Zelda approached the teacher and grabbed her right wrist.

-If it weren't for a bunch of mortals behind this wall, I swear I'd fuck you right here! - answered the demoness and languidly sighed, passing a farewell on the cheek of the red-haired.

-Well, what's stopping you from doing it right now?

-I don't want to be interrupted again. All right, well, we need to get back soon, or your sister will come back and start getting suspicious.

-Go, and I'll stay. I call the next witness and i sitting here.

-All right, stay here. Don't miss me.

-I won't - Spellman said with a grin, and settled back in her chair.

Turning her back on the witch, Lilith went into the hall and slammed the door behind her.

*** 

Time passed unnoticed before the trial of the alleged witches began. Hilda and Harvey's older brother, Tommy, sat in court with Lilith. It was hard to focus on anything.

-Miss Wardwell, are you all right? - Hilda asked, disturbing the teacher.

\- Yes. I'm fine - distantly answered she and looked at the time.

Rising from her seat, Lilith announced:

\- Khem! I'm taking a break for lunch, then we'll continue. In the meantime, keep an eye on everyone and prepare your charges.

Hilda cast a disapproving glance at the teacher. 

-Watch the children. I have something to discuss with Miss Spellman.

There was a click of heels and a soft creak of the door,and then the demoness was outside the door where Zelda was. The elder Spellman covered her face with her hands and did not answer.

-Zelda? Why did you put your hands over your face? - the demoness knelt and gently moved her hands away from Spellman's face.

Tears were running down the red-haired woman's cheeks, and her whole body felt like it was on fire. Zelda was a little feverish, her gaze fixed on the unknown.

-Zelda? Are you here?! With me? Can you hear me? - Lilith exclaimed, but when she heard the children's footsteps approaching behind her, she waved her hand and moved with Zelda to Spellman's bedroom.

After putting Zelda to bed, Lilith sat down next to her and tried to bring the red-haired woman back to her senses. 

-ZELDA! - the demoness began to slap the red-haired woman on the cheeks, but this only made the witch shake harder.

\- СAW! - Stolas flew in through the window.

-Stolas, not now! I won't listen to your empty croaking, so help me! - the demoness almost burst into tears.

As he flew closer to the witch, Stolas found that Zelda's body was convulsing, and her eyes were fixed upward, as if fixed on the same thing.

"Undress her, she's very hot right now!"' -said the black crow.

Lilith immediately tore the dress off the redhead and left only her underwear on.

"I said strip her completely!" 

Without a moment's hesitation, Lilith unbuttoned bust and pulled off the witch's underpants. Leaning over her red, flaming face, Lilith couldn't hold back any more tears. Salty trails formed on the demon's face and a few tears rolled down her cheek and fell on Zelda. The demon's hot tears brought Zelda back to her senses. She jumped to her feet and looked around in bewilderment.

-What happened? Why are we here and not in court?! Where are my clothes?! - she asked first, and covered herself with the sheet.

-Oh, my Zelda, you're all right. I found you in the chair, I think you were having some kind of seizure. I can't understand what happened to you.

\- I had nothing to do and I decided to try to remember what happened yesterday. I couldn't wait... And ... 

-Did you use a lost memory spell? But it is very energy-consuming and not the most effective! I can't believe you took such a risk! 

-I know... But I've done it before. 

Lilith sat down across from Zelda.

-What did you remember?

-Almost nothing. It was like I was electrocuted and then I started to cramp... And then I was here. 

Zelda winced a little and lay back on the bed.

-Zelda, that's what happened yesterday. The spell worked correctly. But promise me you won't try to remember again! Now you need to rest, okay? 

-What about the trial?

-Don't worry about it - Lilith has covered the witch with a warm blanket and adjusted her pillow.

-But ...

-No "buts".

Leaning over, Lilith gave the witch a tentative kiss on the forehead. Running a hand over her cold cheek, Lilith whispered softly:

\- Somnus gaudium meum, somnus, in Greendale, lumina exire (Sleep, my joy, sleep, the lights are out in Greendale). Festum festa mox fieri, et in Tenebris Dominus vos sunt (the Feast of feasts will soon happen, and the Dark Lord will come to you). 

Zelda soon fell asleep and Lilith left her room, leaving the sleeping red-haired woman in the care of Raven.

***

-Miss Wardwell, where is Zelda? - Hilda asked anxiously as Lilith appeared in the doorway of the courtroom.

Biting her lip, Lilith replied:

-Your sister has expressed a desire to stay in the house. She asked me to leave her alone.

-But who will take her place?"

\- Your turn, Miss Spellman.

-Ok - Hilda said, and left Lilith with Tommy.

-So, Mr. Kinkle, who is accused of witchcraft?

-Rosalind Walker and Sabrina Spellman.

The brunette clutched her head in anticipation of the rest of the day.

***

The witch trial ended after three hours of hearing the case of Sabrina and her friend Rosalind. Sabrina was almost found guilty, until it is not interfered with Lilith. She prevented Sabrina from being publicly shamed, and no one got hurt in the end. Everyone gathered for dinner and discussed their impressions of this trip. While Hilda turned everyone's attention to her freshly baked pie, Lilith wasted no time in remembering her true purpose here.

-I must admit, you were a fine young witch, Sabrina - Lilith said, putting her hand on her right shoulder.

-What do you mean? I was almost discovered and chained to the post of shame. If it weren't for you... 

-Oh, Sabrina. It's nothing. I hope you liked the game, and you could continue it further...

\- Wait, what do you mean? - a blond girl with a black band on her head turned around, but her teacher seemed to disappear into thin air.

***

-Zelda? Are you asleep? - she burst into Zelda's bedroom, Lilith.

There was silence in response , and Lilith was about to leave when she heard Zelda's soft voice. 

-Please don't go.

Turning at the witch's call, Lilith ran to Zelda.

-How are you? - Lilith asked anxiously, and sat down on the edge of the bed.

-If you're around, I'll feel better.

This made the demoness smile.

-I'll be around as long as you need me.

-I'd like to believe that.

Zelda opened the blanket and pulled Lilith to her for warmth. Her body trembled treacherously, and Lilith hugged the poor witch tightly.

-Maybe you should get dressed ? - Lilith suggested, finding Zelda completely naked.

\- Why don't you take off your clothes ?! 

\- Well ... If you want.

Lilith half rose from the bed and began to unzip her dress.With a deft movement of her hands, Zelda removed her dress and tossed it away on the floor, freeing the demon from her clothing.Putting her arm around the demon's back, Spellman began unbuttoning her bra. And soon Lilith's Lacy underwear was on the floor next to the dress.

-That's better - Zelda whispered, and lay down on the bed.

Lilith's gaze lingered on Zelda, as if she were studying every inch of Her body.

-What ? - Zelda asked.

-You're beautiful - as if she only realized it now, Lilith replied.

-You too...

Their eyes met. The faces of the two women leaned toward each other, eager lips drawing closer and greeting each other in silence in the darkness. The demon's hand is slow she wrapped her arms around Spellman's neck. Insistent fingers tightened on her thighs.Her long fingernails dug into Zelda's skin, and it took her a few seconds to realize it before she released them. Naked bodies glowed in the cool moonlight. Admiring and kissing, as if enchanted by the potion, Zelda lay still , with downcast eyes, as if her own beauty had been revealed to her for the first time.


	7. Don't stop

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> — This passion is strong enough to make me want her , perhaps even to make me think I love her.

The hot breath burned her skin and turned everything inside Lilith upside down. Soft and sweet lips merge together in a kiss that expresses everything-passion, mad desire, awakening in the consciousness of animal instincts. Hands wander along the back, holding the hot body of the blue-eyed brunette closer to him, wanting to merge into a single whole. A faint moan escapes Zelda's lips, giving the command to start for Lilith, who is going mad with wild desire. Her hands moved smoothly from her waist to her inner thigh, and she watched the redhead for a moment, afraid to do anything wrong. In response, the demoness felt the older Spellman shudder all over.

\- Zelda... You're okay? You're shaking.

\- Yes, Yes, just don't stop.

-You're not afraid of me, are you?

-What? Of course no.

Looking into the green eyes of the red-haired woman opposite, Lilith chuckled slightly.

\- It is vain - the hot lips of the demoness slid over the beautiful body of the red-haired woman, making her squirm, asking for more.

Spellman lets out an obscenely loud groan. Lilith smothered him with a gentle kiss, then without warning entered the hot flesh of the red-haired beast and moaned softly in unison.Both of them begin to think that the walls may melt from the extremely high temperature prevailing in the room.

At the same time, Hilda and Sabrina, along with the mortals, were beginning to go to their rooms, having finished their supper and Hilda's pumpkin pie.

-Nice pie, Miss Spellman - Tommy Hinckley murmured to Hilda.

Tommy wasn't just a big brother to Harvey. The boys, while still in their infancy, lost their mother early. She died, leaving her sons alone with their tyrant father. Harvey, to put it mildly, was soft and needed support. And it came from his brother. Tommy was bigger and stronger than him and always took his younger brother under his protection. It was he who bought the first colored pencils and paints, and still continues to admire his brother's drawings. Sometimes it seemed to Harvey that he didn't deserve a brother like Tommy. In any case, I was sure that there were no more such people in the world. It was always Tommy who came to parent-teacher conferences. There he met Hilda, a pretty-looking woman with a big heart and hidden talents. And they have sat together at every meeting since.

-Oooh, thank you, Tommy -, Hilda said with a soft smile, - I can give you the recipe.

-Yes, that would be wonderful! I would like to repeat it at home, absolutely! But I don't think I'll be able to repeat your culinary masterpiece very closely.

She straightened a stray lock of hair, smiled sheepishly, and wrote a recipe on a piece of paper in a neat and beautiful hand. 

\- Keep that thing, sweetie - she held out the recipe and exchanged a couple of nice words, began to look for her niece.

It was not difficult, the blond head with the black rim stood out vividly against the others. Hilda sauntered over and sat down beside her.

\- Sabrina... 

-Oh, aunt Hilda! Very delicious pie, just delicious! 

-Yes, thank you. Honey, I wanted to ask you if you saw Zelda today.

The young half-breed, having swallowed the last piece of pie, answered for a moment thoughtfully: 

-I haven't seen her since the trial . And what?

"That's right, her teacher told me that Zelda went into the house to be alone for a while," Hilda thought instantly.

-Zelda doesn't seem well. I should visit her. I'll get her some tea, and you can have a pie, okay?

Sabrina nodded obediently and got up from the table to help her aunt.

***

Zelda feels that she is approaching her peak. Panting, she presses closer to the teacher's body, making muffled moans. Drawing her legs together, the redhead took a deep breath, leaning back. Lilith lay down next to her , pressing her body against hers and stroking her red hair. Only next to her, she feels calm and comfortable, temporarily forgetting about all the problems. Only her dimpled smile can awaken so many tender feelings in the soul of the devil that many of them can not be expressed in words.

-How are you?- Lilith said softly, running her fingertips along the outline of Spellman's waist.

\- Much better... I think I'm even starting to remember something from that night.

Lilith sat down opposite the red-haired woman and changed into an elegant velvet robe with a snap of her fingers.

-Zelda, you promised me you wouldn't go digging in your mind chambers!" This could be dangerous! 

Zelda sat up in bed and pulled the covers up over her head, gazing intently into the blue-eyed eyes opposite. His eyes were as clear as the surface of the sky, and there was a certain uneasiness in them. It's nice to feel that someone cares about you. That someone really cares about you.

-Mary, nothing bad will happen to me, I assure you. What happened to make you so worried about me ? 

Involuntarily squinting and sighing heavily, Lilith took the witch's right hand and pressed it to her chest, where you could clearly recognize the very strong heartbeat of the demon itself.

-Oh, Zelda. When I saw you unconscious by the fire I was so scared for you. When I didn't feel a pulse, I lost you for a split second. 

-I almost... - Zelda opened her eyes wide.

-Yes - interrupted her demoness, and the worst thing is that it happened in front of my eyes. I didn't watch you. And I won't let it happen again. Never. I need you, so don't put yourself in danger by remembering what happened.

Releasing the red-haired woman's hand, the demon involuntarily turned her face to the wall, as if now her gaze was more concerned with the bookshelves and tattered wallpaper in the room.

-So you saved my life?

\- Perhaps this is so-softly smiled Lilith.

-In that case, I should get to know my rescuer better and thank her.

Opening the blanket, Spellman pulled a woman in a green robe with a plunging neckline to her side. Hands themselves reached out to rid her of all unnecessary layers of clothing, wandering along the back, even more tightly pressing the hot body of the blue-eyed brunette to himself, to feel extremely close only the soft skin and warmth of her... 

There was a sudden creaking of the door, and Hilda burst into the room, carrying a Cup of fragrant tea. However, when Hilda found her sister engaged in an intimate conversation with the teacher, she dropped the cup from hands.The cup shattered, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the room.

\- Oops, sorry, I didn't know-guiltily mumbled Hilda and covered her face with her hands, turning away.

-Didn't they teach you to knock?! - Zelda retorted, glaring at her younger sister.

Lilith quickly got her bearings, changed back into her robe, and without a word, straightened her hair and headed for the door.

-Where are you going? - Zelda asked, watching a female figure in a velvet robe leave the bedroom.

-To my bedroom. I think I should go now.

The demoness opened the door a crack and found another Spellman carrying a tray of pumpkin pie and jam for Zelda. The young half-breed, clearly not expecting to see her teacher in the bedroom doorway, was taken aback , and when she came face to face with her , she dropped the contents of the tray directly on to miss Wardwell's beautiful , and probably expensive , dressing gown, leaving a greasy stain.

"Damned half-breed" - swore in their thoughts,Lilith and looked at the young witch.

-Oh, no, your robe... I'm so sorry, I - Sabrina squatted down.

-It's all right. Don't worry. I'll go to the bathroom and there won't be a stain - Lilith said, pushing her gently away and hurrying away.

***

As Sabrina picked up the fragments of the broken Cup and cleared the remains of the food from the floor, she noticed clothes scattered on the floor, including her teacher's dress.

-What happened here?" Why did Miss Wardwell stop by?! 

Zelda tensed visibly. She didn't want her niece to find out right now. With a wave of his hand, the scattered clothes were Packed into suitcases. For the first time, Zelda felt confused. And the more she said nothing, the more the young half-breed looked at her accusingly.

But it didn't happen. Hilda stood up for her.

-Zelda just wasn't feeling well today. And your teacher came to tell her about your progress, didn't she, Zelds? 

Zelda barely smiled, and looked at her younger sister with gratitude.

-Okay - Sabrina said, and soon left the two sisters alone and went to her room.

When she was sure that Sabrina was gone, Hilda closed the door and sat down opposite her sister.

-What's going on with you and that teacher? I interrupted you that time in the corridor, didn't I?! 

-Hilda! 

-I'm not judging you in any way. But think about telling Sabrina about it. You managed to avoid this conversation today. But you won't be hiding forever, will you? 

-Yes, Hildy. 

Hilda shrugged her shoulders and went back to his bed, preparing to sleep.

\- And you won't tell me anything else? 

-What's there to say? She's not just a teacher. And it seems to be hiding something. Be careful.

-I don't think we should expect a trick from her. She saved me. So you can trust her.

-So be it, Zelda. Good night - and with that, Hilda went to bed and soon fell asleep.

-Good night - Zelda murmured softly, and fell asleep to Hilda's soft sniffles, which worked better than any lullaby.

***

On the morning of the next day, everyone was gathered at the cottage they had rented for the weekend. The historic trip was over. The faint whispers of children could be heard as everyone waited for the bus.

Zelda stood next to her family and tried in vain to find person in the crowd. She was a stranger who had once knocked on her door at home. The one that aroused interest in itself. The one that made her come here against her principles and forget her dislike of all mortals for a while. And in the end, the one who so easily broke into her life ,and seems to have taken over her heart.

-Zelda! - a familiar voice called from behind.

The red-haired Spellman turned to find Miss Wardwell. Her heartbeat quickened at the sight of a beautiful and attractive woman like her. Deep down, Zelda wasn't sure whether to believe her. Maybe it was a mistake. However, when they met the Mary's eyes, her doubts disappeared.

-Mary! - Zelda exclaimed, and took a step toward him.

"When will she find out my real name?" - thought Lilith and without giving a sign, took out the list and began to call the crowd . Zelda helped her count the children and put them all on the bus.

There were almost no empty seats, except in the farthest corner of the bus. Zelda sat down there with Lilith, so no one would be able to stop them. Lilith sensed some concern in her red-haired partner and put her hand on her knee. Zelda only smiled sheepishly.

"I'd like to know how you feel right now. And do you feel the same as me..." - Lilith leaned her head against the window of the bus and continued to think about what to do next. What to do if the Dark Lord finds out about it. And how to hide everything from his all-seeing gaze.

With that in mind, she returned to Greendale. Zelda and Lilith stood at the school bus stop as they let the children pass. The two women stood in complete silence and looked at each other. No one dared say goodbye first.

—And what next?? - Lilith asked innocently.

-What's next? - Spellman said thoughtfully, and hastily scanned the area to make sure no one was there.

Zelda took half a step forward, but there was enough of it to get close enough to each other.

— And then I'll invite you to my house for a family dinner. How do you like that idea?

—That's a bold statement, Zelda. And I accept it.

Having sealed her promise with a tender kiss on the lips, Lilith gently hugged the witch and sighed, burying her face in her neck, and smiled.

-Until tomorrow, then ?

-See you tomorrow. Come as you can-coquettishly said Spellman and clicking her heels, soon disappeared behind the school Baxter High, leaving Lilith alone.

The bell rang, which meant that Lilith had to go to class. Oddly enough, the demoness arrived in a good mood for the rest of the day and did not even ask the children homework, which was not typical of her. Who knew that all this time she just need to knocked on the Spellmans ' doors to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, the historical trip is over, So the first part of the story is over. Further - only more interesting) Love u all! Have a nice day


	8. Uninvited guest // Who are we to each other?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sit down , I hold you, kiss you 
> 
> all day, all evening,   
> all night, all my life -   
> only you.

/Narration from the face of Lilith/

How slowly time passes when you are waiting for something. Minutes have stretched out like hours. I just wanted to fast - forward the tape of time and move on to something pleasant-namely, dinner with the Spellmans. It was 3:30 PM. I had my last scheduled class. UGH! Everyone say that it is not easy for school children to learn. May be. But what do you say, sitting in a teacher's chair and watching a bunch of idiots who needed to be taught something? And you can't run away like the last truant. You're a teacher. History teacher, Lilith! Pull yourself together! You just have to put up with it. It's not difficult.

-I'm asking you for the last time! When was the Declaration of independence of the United States from great Britain adopted?

And silence.

\- July 4, 1776! Well, since no one wants to answer verbally, I'll give you a little homework on the last paragraph. Write an essay of at least 3 pages, answering the question on 66 page.

There was a grunt from all over the room, which no doubt amused me. I gave the class a casual glance and sighed languidly as I give another small task for the upcoming weekend . My salvation was a school bell that meant I was free to go for the day. The students hurriedly gathered their things and went out into the corridor, and I closed the class . And while I was fumbling with the unruly lock, I heard the footsteps of passing students. I recognized their voices as Sabrina and her friends.

-I'll just drop my briefcase home, change, and go straight to the movies.  
\- Meet me at 5 PM as agreed . Okay?  
-See you later, Harvey, - Sabrina said, and kissed her mortal boyfriend.

What an unpleasant sight! I snorted and finally got the lock and handed the key over to the watch. Um, Zelda told me to come by around 8 PM. But if I will come early, she won't mind meeting me, will she ?! All right, I'll just follow Sabrina and see what happens.

It was not difficult to track the young half-breed. She didn't look around as she walked quickly toward the house. She led me to the main entrance to the house from the woods. Well, now I know which way the blond Spellman goes. I continued to watch the house from behind the trees. I looked more closely and saw that Hilda was in the garden at the time, and Ambrose had appeared at a window on the top floor. Probably in his room. Well, not bad. Where was the charming red-haired woman who represented the Spellman family ? At that moment, I noticed a strange movement through the kitchen Windows. I decided to take a closer look. And through the window frame I saw the eldest Spellman, now that rudely was sitting at the kitchen table and twirling in the hands of the washed vegetables.

The window was open and I had a good view of Zelda from behind. She was wearing a black, Lacy dress, which I immediately wanted to take off and expose the beautiful body of the witch, which was now hidden under layers of clothing. You can look endlessly at 4 things in the world : how fire burns, water flows, paint dries, and ... Zelda seductive cuts the vegetables.

"Stop. She cooks for me? Aww, I'm flattered."

Soon there was the creaking of an oak door and the hurried shuffle of shoes. It was Sabrina who went to the movies with her friends. Great. Now I can go in without much hindrance. Carefully, without breaking the silence, I crept into the Spellman house without being noticed, went to the kitchen, and crept up behind the red-haired woman and gently put my arm around her, whispering :

-Well, hello.

-Oh, MARYYY! - she said, and dropped the knife with a little sob of pain. She had cut her finger, and a fresh cut had formed on it, and scarlet - red blood had come out on the cut.

-Hush! I didn't mean to scare you. Give me your finger.

In response, she just pulled her hand away and put her finger to her mouth, licking the blood with her tongue.

\- I am fine. And what are you doing here so early? 

\- I ... 

"I missed you like hell, Spellman! What a torment to leave you even for a day. But I don't show it."

\- ... I decided to stop by a little early as soon as I got off work - I quickly got my bearings, I replied.

"Why is she so cold to me, as if she doesn't care? Maybe..."

-Well, I can leave now and be on time. As you wish.

I pointedly headed for the exit, waiting for Spellman's voice, which would undoubtedly give me a second thought about my decision. I was not mistaken.

-Hey, wait. Nothing's ready yet, of course, but since you're here, stay. I have no idea what you're going to do here, but I need to keep going... - she said, and the knife slid out of her hand again, clattering to the floor. It was visible as she tensed her entire body, barely holding back the accumulated anger, but instead silently crouched down and picked up the knife.

-Zelda-Zelda... Don't have to be a witch to feel how tense you are right now... What's the matter? Just relax!

I pulled the red-haired hostess to me for a light kiss and wrapped my arms around her waist from behind. I've been waiting for this moment for a whole day, but in fact, it feels like eternity. She greeted me affectionately with a brief kiss, as if to tease me with it and turn me on even more. The kiss was no longer as shy and precise as it had been before, it was strong and insistent. She strokes my hair down my back. How nice it was to feel her touch on my body. Feel the warmth of her skin. It barely perceptible scent of the perfume. To feel her extremely close. Only with me. And only my. Our eyes met. I wrapped my arms around her back and Zelda , trusting me completely, let me kiss her where I wanted to. Baring her shoulders, I freed her from the thin straps of her dress . The next moment, I picked up the red-haired beast and sat her down on the kitchen table, spreading her legs with such speed and passion that she gasped. 

\- Mmmaryyyy... - she said.

"I am not a Mary... When can I tell you my real name?!"

I finished with the zipper on her dress, and soon freed her from the remnants of her clothing, without taking my eyes off her captivating lips. When I took off her dress, I felt a slight tremor in her knees.

-Stop it! Hilda might return from the garden at any moment, or Ambrose might come down... And Sabrina... 

\- Calm down! I want you, Spellman, here and now!- I said, moving closer to her lips.

I tried to soothe Zelda, stroking Her red hair with one hand and her rosy cheeks with the other. Zelda put her arm around me and tugged my skirt down. I moved my hand away from her hair and placed it on my hip , then lifted her leg higher, and then the older Spellman obeyed me completely, putting herself in my power.   
As soon as I ran my hand over the inside of her thigh, Zelda started to turn , but I cut her off by pulling her to me. Without further hesitation, she placed her hand and lightly pressed the main point through her underwear. Zelda moaned and started muttering something that made me grin. With a sharp squeeze, I pulled my hand away and immediately climbed up on the table, hovering over Spellman. I misjudged my strength a little and almost lost my balance, but fortunately Zelda wrapped her arms around my back and held me close. But it was not without losses. My hand slipped and I accidentally dropped the dishes, shattering them. And the second hand got stuck in something greasy and sticky. What the hell is this?

Zelda gave me a reproachful, almost angry look that made me smile, and then her eyes lit up and she smiled back at me.

\- For luck - she whispered to me and turned over, won over me up. She took my hand, which was stained with something nasty, and pulled it to her mouth, carefully licking the sauce off my fingers like a cat. 

Ah, who would have thought how skilfully she uses her tongue. I'm looking forward to what she's going to do next, the redheaded bitchin. Don't look at me like that. This is driving me crazy!

-I want more - Zelda murmured, and dipping her fingers in the sauce, she tore off my bard blouse, ran the tip of her finger down my neck, and then came down to rest on my stomach.

In front of me was not the same Zelda Spellman, I knew. She looked at me with wild desire in her eyes. There was a fire in her eyes. This is the kind of Zelda I like best. In the next second, she began to carefully lick off the traces of greasy sauce. When she reached my neck, her lips moved and immediately clung to my chest. My throwing from soon left nothing on the table . Oh, we were making too much noise and attracted attention. There were hurried footsteps approaching from the direction of the stairs, coming directly toward us .

Ambrose! He sticks nose forever in affairs, sitting in the four walls of the house. Nasty puppy!

Zelda stood in a daze, not knowing what to do. I jumped down from the table, picked up the right clothes, and holding Spellman's hand tightly, we soon found ourselves in Sabrina's room. Just in time, if I'd waited any longer, we'd have been caught. Ufff!

-I can't do this anymore - Zelda sighed, and leaned back on her niece's bed, which was perfectly made without a single irregularity. 

-What ? - I raised an eyebrow and studied Zelda closely. Not that she was happy right now.

Then there was a heavy sigh, and Zelda got up from the bed, sat down, and turned her head in my direction, not taking her eyes off me.

-I'm tired of hiding everything. And hide. What's going on between us - she looked away and bit her lip nervously. And soon she just fell silent. She searched for the right words.

Without saying anything, I took her wrist and began stroking it, as if to calm her.It's probably not easy for her to talk about it, and I don't want her to shut herself up and push me away. No. I need to continue on my own, or I won't be able to find the courage to start this conversation another time. I think I know what she's getting at.

-I understand you perfectly. What you feel, Zelda. And if you need time to tell me everything, I'm willing to wait. I can wait... - I stopped stroking her wrist and took my hand away.

-Who are we to each other? Are we together as a couple?! Or what do you call it? - she looks up at me with her charming green eyes, her gaze intent.

"Who are we to each other? WHO ARE WE TO EACH OTHER?! And why are you only asking this question now? Why is there a hint of mockery in your eyes? Is this a joke?"

-I ... we. I think we're more than just a schoolteacher and my student's aunt. 

As soon as I said that, I could barely restrain myself from hitting myself on the head. What the hell did I say? Great, Lilith, you've ruined everything. And Zelda is my answer seems to amuse.

-Can you elaborate? -she said, with a slight grin on her face.

-No, forget what I just said.

-No, tell me what it means "to be more than just a schoolteacher and my student's aunt".

\- No, we closed the subject.

-Please! Well I have not a choice - she said, and with a wave of her hand, she put me to bed.

She opened a drawer in Sabrina's dresser and took out the set of black satin ribbons that always adorned her niece's fair head. Why would Zelda do that? Turning to me, Zelda tied my hands to the bed, trapping me. This is a forbidden technique, Zelda, it's not fair! 

-Let's try again. What did you mean by that? - Zelda noticed my insistent silence and held a long quill in her hand. As she approached me, she began to run the tip over my body. The sheet was crumpled from my tossing. 

-Pleaaaase - she says, running the pen down her neck, moving closer to her chest.

-I mean, you're not just Sabrina's aunt to me. Or rather, I didn't realize it right away. When I met you, and then got to know you better, my world turned over. I've changed. You, Zelda Spellman, attract me like no other. And I'm not interested in anyone else. Okay, forget it. 

Zelda crouched beside him, dropping her feather. So close that our lips were inches apart.

-I feel the same way... I just wanted to make sure that it was mutual. 

Did this happen? How long I've dreamed that she would return my feelings. How I was afraid, and for a long time I put away the thought that I would be rejected by her. 

\- Really? - my heart began to beat ten times faster, or even more.

\- Absolutely. And I invited you to dinner to set the record straight. I just don't know when I can tell Sabrina everything about us.

-Zelda, I'm not rushing you. We don't have to hurry, do you hear? - I whispered, and gently touched her lips, still slightly greasy from the sauce. Her tongue immediately entered my mouth, entwining with mine, and her hands gently stroked my back.

My hands were uncomfortable, chained to the bed. The satin ribbons were light, so with a sharp movement of my hands, I tore them off and regained my former freedom. Yes, Sabrina would notice, but this is for her for ruining my robe.  
***

It was dark when Zelda and I went down to the kitchen together. She looked at me very differently now. Her dark green eyes were beginning to show a contented sparkle that no one had ever seen before. When we returned to the kitchen, we found Hilda already finishing her cook. There was a pleasant smell all over the kitchen , and when I inhaled it, I couldn't help but feel hungry. Hilda turned at the sound and greeted us with her the sweetest smile.

-Oh, good evening, you're back - she said, hesitating a little, and with a certain satisfied grin on her face.

-Hilda! Good evening, and I... 

-Don't, don't. I saw you come in. And when I came back from the garden and Ambrose told me about the strange sounds in the kitchen, I knew it all at once.

Zelda blushed, took a cigarette from her pocket, and stuck it in the holder.

-Is there anything else you need help with in the kitchen? - Zelda asked quietly, and when her sister said no, she sat down at the table.

I sat down across from her so as not to embarrass the already anxious Zelda, who kept glancing at the clock on the wall every five minutes.

-Sabrina's staying late with her friends at the movies. So don't worry.

Zelda flicked the ash from her cigarette and leaned toward me:

-I know. But we are expecting another important guest besides Sabrina.

\- Yes?! And who is that?! 

-Faustus Blackwood, high priest of the сhurch of night.

When I heard that painfully familiar name come out of Spellman's mouth, I knew it wasn't good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write a review, what do you think will happen next? P.s Do you remember that my fanfiction is a deviation from the canon)


	9. -So you're friends?// Passionate kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Over a family dinner, Sabrina learns the truth about Lilith and Zelda's relationship in a not so pleasant way.

Faustus Blackwood.  
B-l-a-c-k-w-o-o-d.  
UGH!

In my opinion, it even sounds disgusting, without getting personal. He is a dark man, Faust. He used to be the right - hand man of Edward Spellman, high priest of the Church of night. And after the tragedy when the elder Spellman died with his wife, I immediately had my doubts about Blackwood. No one knows anything about that unfortunate night except himself and the late Edward and Diana. And I didn't really care. Until today. Only now, as I sat at the table, did I remember this strange combination of circumstances. Or still not random...My thoughts were interrupted when Sabrina returned from the movie . She hurriedly took off her rain-soaked coat and soon appeared in the kitchen.

-Um, Miss Wardwell? What are you doing here?! You are the special guest was talking about my aunt? - she raised a quizzical eyebrow, but looked at me with a certain joy.

It was surprising to me that few students actually liked their teachers. And it played into my hands.

\- Sabrina! Good evening! We were just waiting for you! - I told her, not hiding my smile.

Admittedly, being a teacher is not so bad if you are respected and loved.

-I'll call Ambrose to the table. But first I need some clean clothes.

\- Of course.

There was a hurried clatter on the stairs and the half-breed disappeared from sight. I looked at Zelda. She was very tense now, probably a little worried about Blackwood's upcoming visit. I knew how Zelda felt about him. Everyone know this. How loyal she was to him and the coven. Not to mention the Dark Lord, to whom she was steadfastly loyal in everything . It may seem that faith is more important to her than family, but it is not so. Zelda just didn't want to fall in front of the entire coven and tarnish the Spellmans ' good name, which was already not clean. Ambrose was a blow to the spellmans ' reputation. Zelda blamed Hilda for spoiling her nephew... And that's why Zelda is now very strict about the Spellmans ' second hope, Sabrina. The daughter of her brother, who was a great and powerful sorcerer. He wouldn't let Sabrina miss the Dark baptism. Nope! It's not even up for discussion.

Ambrose and Sabrina soon joined us. Hilda fluttered happily around the kitchen, setting the table, humming an unobtrusive tune to herself. I pulled a plate of what must have been potato stew and delicious chicken toward me.

-It looks delicious, thank you,- I said, and carefully put another hot piece of chicken to my mouth.Mmm, she's definitely got talent, but ... there's nothing tastier than a man's human flesh. Isn't it?!

Sabrina carefully cut up the chicken and took a piece in her mouth, as if casually asked me :

-Miss Wardell, what are you doing here? Something to do with the school?!

Zelda at this point choked, and hurriedly cleared his throat, clearing his throat. What do I say to that? I'm obviously not ready for the truth , nor is Zelda, or anyone else! What can I say? Sabrina, I'm fucking your aunt, and now you're not only going to see me at school. So what?!

\- Sabrina! Where is your hospitality? I invited Miss Wardwell to join us to thank her for the trip. For being there at the right time.

Sabrina shook her head in agreement and closed her mouth, filling it with steamed mashed potatoes and vegetable salad. They seemed to believe me. Everyone except Hilda, who already knew how much Zelda had thanked me. I took a nervous sip of water from my glass, while Zelda released a lock of hair to hide her slightly embarrassed face. I like the way she's embarrassed . She looks so timid and defenseless that I want to immediately hold her to me and not let go. If I could touch Zelda now. But it won't work now, with everyone here. And this was another test for me. Although, you can try. Intuitively, I lightly touched Zelda's leg and confidently ran my leg over her leg, slowly rising. Zelda looked at me. She literally screamed " stop it, stop it ", but I insisted and continued.

\- Oops! - Sabrina's fork fell out of her hand and she immediately crawled under the table. And I had to pull my leg away from Zelda and act as if nothing had happened.

***

Over dinner, Sabrina talked about what was going on at school. It seems that her mortal friends were in some kind of trouble.

\- ... I'm afraid I won't be able to help them before I pass - " Sabrina covered her mouth with her hand, realizing that she had almost told me what she thought about her impending Dark baptism.

-You're going to another school, aren't you?" I finished for her.

\- Yes. How did you ...

-Your aunt told me that you will soon be going to a prestigious school. And it's amazing, Sabrina. You should be proud of that.

Sabrina smiled at me, and I could see her blossom at my words.

\- Thank You. But I still doubt my decision. I will miss my friends at Baxter high very much. And you, too.

\- Sabrina! It's normal to worry. But don't doubt yourself for a split second. Your family will always be there to support you. You'll make new friends at your new school. Don't worry about Baxter high. And we'll see you again.

\- Will I be able to visit my friends at school sometimes?

\- Certainly. But, and I will sometimes drop by to see you - I said, watching Zelda's reaction.

-Miss Wardwell! It's very nice to come to me, but...

-Not only to you, Sabrina. To Zelda.

-So you're friends? - Sabrina asked in surprise, glancing back and forth between Zelda and me.

I kept silent, deciding that Zelda should tell her herself.

-Not exactly ... The thing is, me and Mary...

Zelda, please, there may not be another opportunity!

\- ... Witches.

Do you know what the speed of sound is? Approximately 331 m/s. And it was at this rate that a chill ran down my spine. Witches! To think that Zelda had taken off my mask as a mortal teacher. Uttered only a word, and what will be the consequences! It shouldn't have come up like this. For Sabrina, I was supposed to be her teacher. Just someone who will meet the sunrises and sunsets in bed with her aunt. Instead, Zelda just said I was a witch... A witch! It's not even true. I felt the eyes of everyone present on me. Hilda dropped the bowl of gravy, and Ambrose stared at me with eyes that were about to pop out of their sockets. And Sabrina was looking at me with disappointment, bordering on disgust.

-Is it true? - Sabrina stepped forward, looking at me from head to toe.

The main thing is not to show that something is wrong.

-What is it?

\- You are ... a witch?

-You heard what she said.

-So I was wrong about you when I thought you were my mortal teacher all these years? You were pretending! But for what?!

She seems to be losing her nerve.

-Sabrina, I...

-You arranged this trip for me specifically to persuade me to go through a dark baptism?! Or is this part of your plan with aunt Zelda? A nightmare! How could I have been so wrong about you! Now I understand everything! I didn't think you could do this, aunt Zee!

Now Zelda couldn't stand it either.

-Stop talking like that! It's not what you think it is! You volunteered for this trip! And if she had bad intentions about us, she wouldn't have helped me or you.

-Why are you protecting her? How can you believe someone who lies to your face and pretends to be a completely different person? How long have you been in contact with her, and what do you know about her?

This silenced Zelda. She really didn't know me. She didn't know anything about me. But she believed me. Now Sabrina turned to me.

-I don't know who you are or what you want from me. But if this is your plan to lure me into the clutches of the Dark Lord, know that it will not work! Or why did you come here?!

Hilda and Ambrose remained silent. And Zelda didn't even try to look at me. I decided I'd had enough of being accused and couldn't think of anything better to do than face the truth.

-You want to know why I'm really here? Okay. - I walked over to Zelda and bent Her over in a passionate kiss, in front of everyone. Returning Zelda to her original position, I adjusted my lipstick and took a quick look around the room. The room fell silent. Only the pattering raindrops on the windowsill were able to break the silence.

-I can't believe it!- out of temper and indignation, Sabrina went upstairs to her room, slamming the door in the way that all teenagers of her age do, whether they are mortal or not.

-Well, I think I should go now. Thanks for dinner. You have a certain talent, Hilda. And you, - I said to Ambrose -, shut your mouth ,or a fly will fly in, - I said, and, raising my head proudly, I headed for the exit.

Zelda hurried after me, leaving the rest of the household in extremely awkward silence.

-Should I walk you out?

-Don't worry, I'll manage on my own,- I said, and hurried out of the Spellman house, slamming the door behind me without even looking at the redhead.

Peering into the night, I could make out a familiar male silhouette. It was Blackwood. He was walking towards me with a leisurely gait, leaning on a solid bone. We ran into each other on the porch of the Spellman house. He must not have expected to see me, so he frowned and gripped the bone more tightly.

-You ? What do you want here?

Faust adjusted the collar of his shirt and replied :

-Zelda invited me to talk to Sabrina. She still doubts whether to pass the Dark baptism or not. So you, demoness, are not working well! - he ran a hand through his hair.

\- The Dark lord has entrusted this task to me, which means that everything is under my control, Faust - with a wave of my left hand, I pushed Faust against the wall so that I could pass him freely.

-I wouldn't say that, dear demoness. That's why I'm here. This half-breed is wayward, and you can only expect trouble from her. And you don't have much time.

-I think it's time for you to go. This is your first meeting. It won't be nice if the Dean of the Academy of unseen Sciences is late, - I said, and disappeared into the fiery stream of air, leaving him alone on the Spellman's house.

***

I was instantly in the house. It was a hard day, and after some thought, I decided to take a relaxing hot bath. I couldn't think of anything but Zelda. Or rather, about family dinner. I silently stripped off all my clothes, quickly took a hot bath, and settled myself comfortably in it.  
All my perfectly constructed plans were destroyed. Destroyed because I succumbed to passion, suddenly losing control of my sanity, going astray from my intended path. And now I have to pay for my own mistakes. I may miss the throne, which is what I was aiming for. But it won't be so sad if Zelda is with me. She is the ideal woman with whom I am not afraid of anything.   
I was interrupted by a persistent knock on the door. Someone must be lost again, looking for help from me. But not today, not now, I'm not in the mood. I am very tired already. GO AWAY!

Knock, knock.  
Knock, knock, knock, knock.

No, if I don't open the door now, they'll probably kick it in. I put on a lavender silk dressing gown and shuffled across the living room floor , opening the door hastily and hissing:

-What brings you here so late?

If there was a stray teenager standing in front of me right now, I would have chased him away immediately, but ... it was Zelda. Her hair was dripping wet from the rain. She was soaking wet. She was shivering slightly from the cold.

\- May I come in? We need to talk.  
-Yes, come in.

Oh, yes, Zelda, we need to talk. Seriously to talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a pretty bold Chapter) Be sure to let me know how you like the narration on behalf of Lily in the comments and not only) Do you miss the poems from Lily? I'm currently thinking about all this, so I will be happy if you help me decide.
> 
> Don't forget to share your impressions of Chapter <3


	10. - How devilishly beautiful you are!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lilith tells the whole truth about herself to Zelda. She had no choice. Either the true, or she would lose the confidence of the red-haired woman.

As soon as the door closed behind Lilith, Hilda jumped up from her seat and took Zelda aside to talk in private.

-Zelda, I know you're going to do it your way, but at least listen to me , okay? I think Sabrina's right. You don't know anything about this woman. She's obviously hiding something else.

-What do you mean, Hilda ?

-Zelda! If she really was a witch, why haven't we ever met her before? Why isn't she in our coven? She was disowned by the Church of the Night? You think about it. It can also be a threat.

-But, Hilda, if that were so, why would she have saved me? To Help Sabrina ? So far, this sounds nothing more than just empty accusations! 

All of Zelda's pent-up anger would have been directed at Hilda now, but they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

-Ambrose, open the door! - Zelda snapped, and gave her sister a final "we'll talk to you later" glare.

The door opened, and Blackwood appeared in the doorway . He was wary and went into the living room in silence, carefully wiping his feet on the carpet.

-Where is Sabrina? - he asked, and sat down next to the fireplace, looking around the room with cold, indifferent eyes.

Sabrina, like any teenager in her place , locked herself in a room and went on strike without saying another word. This was just not the time. The first meeting with a representative of the Church of the Night should not take place in this way.

-Um, I'm going to ask her to come down, - Hilda said, and left Zelda alone with Faust for a moment, while Ambrose disappeared into his room.

-Sister Zelda, is everything all right? - he asked, noticing her concern.

\- Yes. Sabrina is coming down now.

-Did something happen?

\- No, no . Everything is in perfect order - Zelda rolled her eyes defiantly and rubbed the bridge of her nose, hoping that Sabrina would deign to come down and get over herself and her stupid ambitions.

Blackwood merely raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair, clutching his cane tighter, breathing in the tension that hung in the air. At this moment Hilda returned. Without Sabrina.

\- I'm sorry, but Sabrina is... not feeling well right now, and she won't be able to come down.

\- WHAT DO YOU MEAN IT CAN'T? The high priest had come to her! I am not her mortal friends! - Blackwood said through clenched teeth and angry glared at Zelda.

\- In the name of Satan, please accept my deepest apologies, she still a silly child - Zelda did do much to calm Father Blackwood's anger.

-Leave it, Zelda! If there's something family going on, we can talk about it the next time your niece feels better." I'll see you tomorrow at the same time. I hope you won't let me down again. 

\- Yes, Yes ! Of course! 

\- In that case , I don't need to stay here any longer, - Blackwood said, and soon disappeared from the Spellman house, merging into the twilight.

***

Zelda went into Mary's living room and sat down by the fire to warm herself.

\- You're shivering and wet. Can I get you some dry clothes and a blanket? - Lilith said with some concern and concern for Spellman. Even though she was mad at her a few minutes ago.

-Yes, thank you.

Zelda hastily stripped off her wet clothes and settled herself close to the fireplace, pressing her back against it.

Soon Lilith returned with a set of underwear and clean pajamas. Holding it out to Spellman, Lilith covered the witch with a blanket and looked directly into her eyes :

\- I'll make you some tea, okay? It wouldn't be great if a witch like you got a common cold.

-Is there anything hard liquor ? 

\- Hard liquor ?!

\- Yes. Whiskey, for example?

\- Of course. Sit down for now. I'll be right there.

Zelda sat on the edge of the sofa and wrapped a blanket around her. Soon Lilith returned with a bottle of whiskey and two glasses to continue the conversation.

\- What brings you to me? I thought you were talking to Faust about Sabrina's baptism, didn't you ? 

Zelda drained her glass in one gulp and, wincing in spite of herself, began to recount all that had happened since Lilith had left.

\- ... And without thinking, I followed him, just to talk to you.

\- Well. How did you know where I live? 

\- It wasn't difficult. Sabrina came to visit you sometimes in the summer . And according to her, you live not far from the river , in the middle of nowhere, so it wasn't hard for me to find your house.

\- Clearly. What did you want to talk to me about? 

\- Everyone has learned a lot about you and me tonight. Including things they shouldn't have know, - Spellman said sarcastically, twirling a half - empty glass in her hands.

\- Don't look at me like this is my fault.

-Why did you do that? You knew exactly how it would turn out. We discussed this! 

\- Really? What was I supposed to do when your niece started accusing me of God knows what? She asked for a reason why I was there. And I marked it... Much worse is that I am no longer her mortal teacher, as she thought all along!

\- But now she knows the whole truth about you and us.

\- Not all truth of it... No. You don't understand! 

\- What do you mean, Mary ?

Zelda continued to watch the reaction of the dark-haired woman sitting at the opposite end of the sofa, her eyes full of secrets and riddles . And Zelda wasn't sure she'd ever be able to figure them out. Hilda was right. It is not as simple as it seems.

-The thing is, I am ... Lilith, - came a deep sigh, - Mother of all demons. Concubine of Satan... Adam's first wife. But not Mary. No. She's just my cover in the mortal world. 

Hearing the words like a deafening shot, Zelda gasped, opening her mouth, and at the snap of her fingers, a cigarette formed in her hands to light. She could be afraid, but she didn't. She wasn't one to be afraid of the truth.

Since childhood, she had been familiar with the history of Lilith's life. At night, young Zelda always listened with delight to how a smart and brave woman stood up for her rights. She felt sorry for her when she was banished from Paradise in disgrace. History was silent about further adventures of Lilith, and young Spellman always wondered what happened to her and where she might be now.  
And now the woman she admired so much was sitting in front of her. For Zelda, this meeting was like a child meeting Santa on Christmas eve.  
Zelda had a strange feeling. It wasn't what she'd imagined. 

\- Sweet Satan! I've heard a lot about you from the Apocrypha - Zelda leaned back and coughed a little from the smoke.

\- Please don't be silent. Tell me something...

\- I don't even know what to say here , - the red - haired woman casually flicked the ash from her cigarette, - I expected to hear that you are a rejected, coven, witch... That you might have done something against the rules of the Church of Night. But I wasn't ready for this... And I'll ask you the same question as Sabrina , - the witch leaned forward a little, - What do you want from us? Why did you come to my house?! 

Lilith tried to touch the red - haired woman's hand, but she quickly withdrew it.

-Answer me! - Spellman's eyes flashed with the malevolent spark that Lilith knew so well. Sparks of disbelief.

\- Why are you looking at me like I would do something terrible? You trust me, don't you?

\- Things have changed a little, don't you think? And I can't trust you like I did before. So convince me otherwise and answer my question, Lilith! Or what should I call you now? 

\- Well. I have to live in the mortal world. Living all alone. Constantly, taking over the shell of those who are dead to fulfill the Dark Lord's tasks, luring the right person to the dark side. I'm his puppet. I've lived like this for centuries. I can't say that I liked living like this. But I accepted it. And ... then, following another decree of the master, I met you, Zelda... You. And everything has changed since then.

Zelda started to protest, but Lilith put her hand gently over her mouth.

-Shh, don't say anything. I know I shouldn't be around you. I am a demon, the embodiment of all the darkest things in this world... I'm unreliable... And dangerous... But I swear I won't hurt you. Never. 

-What are you talking about? - Zelda caught the demon's hand and removed it from her mouth.

\- When you're around, I don't feel alone. I feel better. I am not lost. I am not forgotten... Damn it, I've become attached to you. I'm worried about you. It makes me weak... vulnerable , which I don't have to be like! - raising her head to the ceiling, Lilith tried to hold back a flood of tears...

Zelda took the demoness's left wrist for support. For her, Lilith had simply trusted herself, her soul, her feelings, without even trying to put up a barrier. She might seem like an insensitive hell-bitch to some, but she certainly wasn't to Zelda. In fact, she is so desperate and defenseless. And all of Hilda's false accusations, all the doubts about her bad intentions toward this mysterious woman, were gone.

\- Don't say that. You helped me and my family when it was needed. And why is that ? Look at me, - Zelda said, touching the demon's chin and lifting her head a little higher, - you Know, living alone can be difficult. You must have someone to support you. This is the power. 

\- Zelda, my dear, Zelda... I'm the demon. So everyone stay away from me. I thought it would push you away, but you're still here with me. Why?! 

\- Why should that put me off? You are opening up to me , Lilith, and it cannot be admired. I will accept even your darkest sides.

\- It doesn't frighten you at all that I'm a demon?

\- No, - she said. Not at all. Quite the opposite - the witch stubbed out her cigarette and set the glass aside and moved closer to the demoness. Lilith stood by, watching to see what Zelda would do next. 

— How devilishly beautiful you are, - she said, and kissed her tenderly. Hands slid down Lilith's back, and their tongues met and intertwined.

They met .  
Wave and stone.  
Poems and prose.  
Ice and fire.

Some kisses should remain private. The kisses burned through each of them from the inside, leaving a sweet taste on his lips and hot breath on his face, caressing the skin. 

Lilith pulled away from the kiss, hugged the red-haired woman and gently stroked her shoulder blades, hugging her back, inhaling the sweet perfume of the witch.

\- Will you stay with me tonight? - she asked, almost inaudibly.

\- Yes, if you don't mind.

\- I'm glad you're staying. What about your family?

\- What about them? I can spend at least one night away from home. I need a break from my family. You know?

\- Not exactly. I've never had a family. There were no people who worried about me and looked forward to my return home. 

Zelda saw the demon sink into what must have been unpleasant memories . The redhead didn't know what the woman was going through, and instead of understanding, she inadvertently pressed on most painful wound of all. As much as Lilith claimed that she was used to it and had long since accepted it, Zelda didn't believe it. As would who not was strong - solitude not the most appropriate company.

\- I can be your family, Lilith, - Zelda said, moving closer and covering them both with a blanket.

\- You're already my family. And Stolas. You are two the only one I can trust. My familiar and I have been through a lot. And with you, It's all ahead of us. 

\- Show him to me.

\- What? 

\- Your familiar.

\- Well, okay. Stolas! - Lilith called to her loyal familiar and he was instantly on her shoulder.

\- CAW! - the beady black eyes stared at Zelda, assessing the woman who was causing all plans Madam Satan to fall apart like a house of cards. 

\- There he is. The most loyal and devoted friend. You have no idea how much he means to me. We've lived our lives together. He is the one who will be with me until the very end and will never betray me.

\- Oh, he is handsome, - the witch said, running her hand over its black plumage. I didn't think Stolas meant so much to you. I can't imagine what you've been through.

Lilith didn't answer. She only smiled ruefully at Stolas with the tips of her lips, and for a moment she was lost in the memories of the past.

\- Hey! I don't know what happened to you before. But that's in the past. And now, besides Stolas, you can safely trust me. 

Lilith looked at Spellman. Stolas moved knowingly from her shoulder to the edge of the sofa.

\- I trust you, Spellman. And we're going to get to know each other better. But there's no hurry, right? - Lilith hugged the exhausted witch to her , and the red-haired woman put her head in her lap, wrapping her arms around her back. 

Running a hand through her long, Hellfire-colored hair, the elder Spellman soon fell asleep in Lilith's lap. Carefully, so as not to Wake the sleeping red-haired beauty, Lilith carried her to her bedroom.

The concubine of Satan, the mother of all demons, did not like to share her bed with anyone. She never liked close communication. But with Zelda's arrival in her life, everything changed. After covering Zelda with a blanket, Lilith lay down next to her and watched The woman's steady breathing in the moonlight.

\- Stolas , bring me a pen , -Lilith said in a barely audible voice, - my Muse has come to me. 

It's going to be a long night. That night will be special when you divide it with the person you really love.


	11. Calm before the storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I measure the tenderness of silence,  
> By unspoken unnecessary words,   
> When suddenly you feel with your soul   
> Someone who you can't feel with your hands.

The first thing Zelda saw when she opened her eyes, apart from the bright sunlight, was Lilith's face.

-You're finally awake! I thought I'd Wake you up.

As soon as it was light, Lilith was already going somewhere and choosing between a dainty black dress with a small neckline and a simple white blouse with a tight leather skirt.

-Where are you going so early? - Zelda sat up a little in bed and frowned at the demon.

\- I have to go to school. I'm not happy about it myself, but someone has to teach the children history. I know a lot more than all these books that don't even reflect half of it. If I had the will, of course I would have stayed. But alas, - Lilith sighed and pushed back her skirt and blouse, leaving her choice to the dress, - you'd better help me zip up my dress and I'll run.

Zelda carefully and slowly fastened the Golden zipper, admiring the beautiful bare back of the woman. When she was done with the lightning bolt, she wrapped her arms around the demon's back, crossing her arms over her stomach. Zelda buried her face in her neck and began to cover the devil's pale neck with kisses.A pleasant shiver ran through Lilith as Spellman whispered everything that came to mind in the witch's ear. The obscenity of the statements did not concern her at all now, giving free rein to her imagination.

\- I promise, as soon as the opportunity presents itself , I will take a day off and spend it only with you-the demoness whispered and ran her hand along Zelda's face. 

\- Drop out of this school, it only gets in the way, - she said, and glanced at her watch, - but I'm afraid it's time for you to go.

\- Devil! I'm late! See you later ! - Lilith hastily gathered up Wardwell's teacher's purse, gave the witch a kiss, and went downstairs to say goodbye to Stolas.

Madam Satan never liked morning. It might have been a good morning if it hadn't been for that damned school.

*** 

A few minutes before the bell rang, Lilith was at school just in time. She had managed to pull her luxuriant hair into a loose bun and pin it up. After hastily adjusting her makeup, Lilith followed the classroom, where history class was about to begin.

While the children sat safely and wrote the test until the end of the lesson, Lilith made some notes in her notebook. 

Sabrina's birthday will be very soon. This means the Dark baptism will be very soon too. But after what happened, Sabrina wouldn't listen to Lilith anymore. Her authority in Sabrina's eyes fell. Lilith will have to find another way for the half-breed to get her to sign the book of the beast. But nothing came to mind.

Sabrina held fast to her mortal friends and her boyfriend. And to get her to go to the Dark side painlessly, Madam Satan will have to act coolly and immediately. As always.

***

The last history lesson was with Sabrina's class. The young blonde studiously avoided looking at the teacher and did not utter a word during the entire lesson. While Sabrina ignored the unmasked teacher, Lilith looked from Roz to Harvey, from Harvey to Susie. She didn't know where to start. Who to get out of the way to make way for their friend's Dark baptism.

The last lesson was over. Sabrina was the last to leave the classroom with Harvey. They held hands, and the younger Kinkle carried their briefcases with Sabrina behind him. They looked at each other sweetly and laughed at something. 

-Goodbye! - they said in unison. The teenagers were almost out the door when the heart-shaped pendant around Sabrina's neck caught Lilith's attention. 

\- Sabrina, stay , please, for a while- Lilith casually raised an eyebrow and sat down in the teacher's chair, gesturing for the girl to join her.

\- Harvey, go without me. I'll catch up with you later - she said and cautiously sat down opposite her teacher.

As soon as the door closed, Sabrina started the conversation first, interrupting Lilith:

\- I don't know what you want to talk to me about, but I don't care. I didn't make a scene in front of Harvey, he had nothing to do with it . I have nothing to talk about with you. Who knows what you're not telling me yet! - she was about to leave, but she couldn't move, as if she were glued to the chair.

\- Take your time, Sabrina. We have a lot to discuss with you. But first, - Lilith touched Sabrina's pendant with the tip of her finger, - tell me where you got this.

\- This? Harvey gave it to me yesterday and said he loved me very much, - Sabrina replied with a smile on her face. But it didn't last long. Soon smile disappeared, because the entire room was filled with the demoness's laughter.

\- How stupid of you. Is that why you don't want to leave this school? 

\- Actually, it's not just that. I ran into three very hostile witches from the Academy yesterday after school. 

\- So what? 

\- If the Academy has students like them, I don't belong there. I'm not sure this is my place.

\- But Sabrina, your whole family went to there. Everyone went through a Dark baptism. Your father would proud of you.

\- How do you know that?! It doesn't matter, - she said. It might be my parents ' wish, but it's definitely not mine. I doubt it more and more. And aunt Hilda told me yesterday that she was sorry for her decision. She would very much like to burn Greendale forest to the ground. 

-That's absurd, don't you think? By signing the book of the beast, you will gain power. You will become a powerful witch, like your aunt Zelda, for example. 

At the sound of Zelda's name, Sabrina looked down at the floor. 

-Is everything all right?

\- Actually, no, - she said, raising her blond head. Aunt Zelda didn't sleep at home last night. This has never happened. I'm a little worried about her. What if she's in danger?

As selfish as Sabrina seemed, she was really concerned now. She felt guilty. And the idea that Zelda might need her help wouldn't leave her alone.

-I'll make you some tea. For calm you down. It usually helps me.

\- Uh-huh-mumbled Spellman and until she was immersed in not the most pleasant thought, Lilith was preparing a special decoction for a half-breed.

Lilith handed her a Cup and sat down on the table.

-Drink it, or it'll get cold.

Spellman nodded obediently and took a sip of the strange-tasting tea.

\- Mmm, what is it? I know most of the herbs from our forest, but I don't recognize these.

\- These are not from our forest - calm like a boa constrictor, said the demoness with a tricky smile, watching the young witch.

\- Am I going to be late for class? If I don't come to chemistry class... 

\- Don't worry about that, either. The headmaster is not here today. And I can make a deal with your chemistry teacher. Don't worry. Don't think about anything at all. Listen carefully to my voice, Sabrina, and remember, - Lilith whispered in a barely audible voice as she watched her student slowly lose her mind with each sip of tea.

Having achieved the effect of a complete trance, Lilith removed the Cup from Sabrina's hands and took the stubborn witch's hands in hers. 

\- Repeat after me, Sabrina. I am , Sabrina Spellman... 

\- I am , Sabrina Spellman, - Sabrina repeated, parrot - like.

\- ...child of the night , by blood and flesh, soul and mind, I choose the dark side. Side of the strongest. As the mother of all demons, Lilith, would have wished.

-...child of the night , by blood and flesh, soul and mind, I choose the dark side. As the mother of all demons, Lilith, would have wished, - Sabrina repeated, completely subjugating herself to Lilith.

\- Perfect. - Leaning up from the table, Lilith held out two hands and without touching the blond head, continued to say spells in Latin.

After completing the main part of the spell, Lilith tore the chain with the pendant from young Spellman's neck and made it disappear into thin air, before causing it to burst into blue flames.

\- Listen and remember me, Sabrina. You never liked Harvey. It was just an illusion. It was a mistake. And you will fill the emptiness of your heart with magic and sorcery. After all, when you open your eyes, you will be disgusted and alien to the world of mortals. On the count of three, you will open your eyes and forget about our conversation. One. Two. Three!

Sabrina jumped up from her seat and slumped off the chair. When Lilith helped her up, she looked around the room blankly.

\- What happened ? Why am I not in class? 

\- Hush, hush, dear. You came to me and asked me about aunt Zelda, and suddenly you felt very ill. I'm glad you're okay now. But you'd better go home.

\- Okay. 

\- I'll walk you out. I'm responsible for you in front of the school for your safety. I'm out of lessons anyway.

\- Okay, thank you.

While Sabrina was dressing, Lilith called Stolas and told him to tell Zelda to go home. 

***

Lilith carried and Sabrina in a fiery stream of air to the Spellman house. Zelda knocked on the oak door and opened it immediately. 

\- Sabrina?

\- Aunt Zee! You're okay! I was so worried - Sabrina immediately threw herself into Zelda's arms. 

Zelda didn't like all this veal tenderness, but she was always willing to hug her niece. Zelda pulled her closer and looked at Lilith with gratitude. Stolas told her that when Sabrina was ill, Lilith took care of her. The demoness clearly read the "thank you" on Zelda's lips. 

Soon Hilda and Ambrose came into the room. They were glad to see Zelda back, and during all the commotion, they didn't even notice the presence of the schoolteacher Sabrina's.

\- I think I probably better go, - muttered Lilith and turned back to Spellmann not to disturb the family idyll with his presence. 

\- No, on the contrary, stay, - Zelda said, - Hilda baked her signature pie. 

\- This is pie for Blackwood, - Hilda whispered, leaning a little closer to her sister, as if Lilith couldn't hear it.

\- I think I can stay for a while to make sure that my student is okay and I can pass her the homework for today-Lilith replied, and while all attention was focused on Sabrina, she sneaked into Sabrina's bedroom to collect some things. Fabric, hair. This could all come in handy. 

She did the same in the bedroom of two sisters. Having cast a spell on all the mirrors in the house for complete control of the action over them, Lilith finished all her machinations and could go home. After leaving the Spellman house, she had to prepare for the upcoming surveillance. Stripping off her outer clothing, the demoness sat down in the living room of her house in front of the mirror and carefully watched everything that was happening at the Spellmans'.

There was a faint hush in the house , like the calm before an ominous storm.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! If you like what I write please write a review) Thanks


	12. The jealousy of Lilith

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy, a feeling Lilith had never known before. But Zelda awakens new and new feelings in her...

Lilith continued to watch the Spellmans through the enchanted mirrors. Apparently, Blackwood probably to come up at soon, because everyone has started actively preparing. Hilda was busy in the kitchen, Sabrina decided to change her satin black ribbon for a darker shade, and Ambrose decided to take care of the corpses. And only Zelda tried to control everything and everyone at once. 

After making sure that everything was in order, Zelda went to her bedroom and decided to change her outfit. Lilith turned her attention to the mirror in the two sisters ' bedroom and watched with bated breath as Spellman carefully removed her blue lace dress. Then, left only in her underwear, she chose a light dress for the evening for a long time. The process of choosing the right outfit took a little longer, but it was the best thing for Lilith to do , watching the older Spellman while she was so busy.

Her red hair flowed in waves over her slender shoulders, shimmering in the light of the setting sun. Zelda went to the mirror and Madam Satan got a view of her beautiful and stunningly sexy lips, which she carefully painted with lipstick. Delicate collarbones, porcelain skin like a doll's. The smooth curve of her waist that made her want to wrap her arms around her and pull her close. All these images formed the perfect portrait of a woman for Lilith. The one who is now opposite her in the mirror and smiles coquettishly at her own reflection, not even realizing that she could be followed.

*** 

Pov by Lilith, at the same time.

Demons always find it difficult to restrain themselves and their desires. And I was no exception. When I saw Zelda preening for her meeting with Blackwood, I was naturally turned on when I saw Her only in her underwear. But if it wasn't for the fact that she was dressed up like this for Blackwood, I wouldn't have paid any attention to it. I knew how important this meeting was to her beloved and only niece. And for Zelda's sake, I could go through with it... And then, as soon as it will over , I would have liked to rip off all her extra clothes and cover her fragile body with kisses. Because her body that belonged to me. 

I thought that Zelda was nothing more than a passing infatuation for me, that after the first night together , my interest in her would fade. But no! Quite the opposite. Against all expectations and the Dark Lord's will, I seem to love her... With all my heart, apparently not yet thoroughly rotten from hatred. This woman awakens new emotions in me ... And let only who dares to offend her or even worse take her away from me. My hand will not waver!

***

Spellman House. About 8 o'clock in the evening.

When Blackwood arrived at the Spellman house , Lilith visibly tensed. It was unpleasant to see Zelda seem to be flirting with the High Priest. A fire was slowly building in Lilith's soul that only Zelda could awaken in her. Jealousy. Never before an unfamiliar feeling for Lilith.

Through the mirror, could clearly see everything that was happening in the room. Blackwood was invited to sit down at the table first to taste Hilda's pie.

-That's not why I came here - he said firmly, almost refusing to eat.

But Zelda was more determined.

\- It's not even up for discussion. There was a complete misunderstanding yesterday and please accept our apologies . Combine business with pleasure, we will discuss the case of Sabrina at the table ! 

\- Well. It's up to you, sister Zelda, - he said and saw Zelda smile at him looking directly into his eyes. After that they went to the kitchen.

To Lilith's great regret, mirrors were not all the whole house. And Lilith couldn't see what happened next. Therefore, Stolas came to her aid, who was watching everything that was happening from the street, sitting on a tree branch. And the demoness herself remained completely unaware and in the company of dry red wine.

***

All Stolas could see so far was how everyone was eating at the table and discussing something peacefully. The black raven flew closer to overhear what exactly they were talking about.

\- I heard a rumor that Sabrina still had doubts to make her name in the book of the beast or not. Is that so? - Faustus asked the half-breed.

\- No, no, this... - the beginning was Zelda.

\- The question was for Sabrina, - Faust interrupted immediately, and stared at Sabrina questioningly, then took a bite of the meat pie.

\- It was, father. But something made me change my mind and now I'm looking forward to my birthday to go through a Dark baptism. I would like to get my papers out of Baxter school as soon as possible and study with everyone at the Academy!

Zelda hadn't expected this, but it was a response that pleased her as much as it did Blackwood. Finally, she would no longer have to shame herself in front of the entire coven over her niece, who always clung to stupid mortals. Although it was a little alarming to her. Like Hilda.

\- But, doll, what about your friends and Harvey? - Hilda whispered softly as she passed the pie to Sabrina.

\- What about friends? I'll find new ones at the Academy. And even better, - Sabrina said with a grin, and took a small bite of the pie.

\- Well done! - Zelda smiled and took a savory bite of the pie, splashing a little juice from the meat.

***

\- СAW! CAW! CAW! - croaked Stolas from the doorway, finding Lilith by the fireplace with an empty bottle of wine.

It looked like the demoness was going to burn with anger and indignation. This caused the black crow to involuntarily ruffle its plumage in fear. 

\- I heard everything, Stolas. And I don't like it!

\- CAW!

The dark room was lit up with bright colors. 

\- Here, Stolas, look! - the demoness said softly and pointed the Raven in the direction of the mirror, where Faust could now be seen saying goodbye to the Spellmans. They were probably discussing the latest details about Sabrina's Dark Baptism. And nothing else attracted Lilith's attention, but suddenly Blackwood went up to the elder Spellman and kissed her hand and said something good-bye. In response, Zelda gave him a smile and closed the door behind him.

Stolas involuntarily shrank, because he felt the accumulated and uncontrollable tension throughout the house. Looking at Lilith, he was startled and flew away, because in the next second he heard her screams, and various objects flew in different directions. Lilith's breathing and heart rate increased significantly, and her eyes seemed to go wild and red in the dark.

\- B-L-A-C-K-W-O-O-D!

***

Zelda was peacefully reading a book, taking a bath, and eating ripe berries with her other hand. She was so engrossed in reading the Satanic Bible that she didn't notice Lilith watching her through the crack in the door. The demoness did not dare to disturb the red-haired woman's peace. She watched the outline of Spellman's body in silence.

Who knows how long this might have lasted if Zelda hadn't felt the draft coming from the door.

\- Is that you, Hilda? Did you bring what I need?

The next second, Zelda put on her robe and peeked out of the bathroom door , but there was no one there. Deciding that the door must have opened on its own, Zelda turned and threw up her hands when she found Lilith in her place in the bathroom. She opened her eyes wide in surprise. She wasn't ready to meet Lilith right now. Or, on the contrary, even too ready.

\- Lily? 

\- Did you miss me? Or were you expecting Hilda? - with a sneer, she said and invited to her. 

\- What ? - , Zelda's eyes grew even bigger than before, - What are your thoughts ? - , Spellman walked closer to the bathroom, - Are you drunk? 

Lilith just grunted and leaned against the edge of the bathroom. 

\- Okay, get up! - Zelda leaned over and held out her hand, but Lilith refused and just kept muttering to herself.

It took a lot of effort to get her out of there in this state.

-What's wrong with you? - Zelda drew attention to the numerous fresh cuts on the feet of Lilith. 

-Does it really matter? - she waved her off and stepped out of the bathroom into the hallway, pulling on Hilda's robe.

-Actually, YES! 

Lilith paused and turned with a malicious sneer. Zelda was perplexed by what was happening, and kept her eyes on the woman standing in front of her.

\- How dare you look at me as if nothing has happened! - there was a hint of resentment in her voice.

\- What? 

\- I saw you. With Blackwood, - Lilith slowly approached the witch, like a wildcat about to attack its prey.

\- Well, you know he was supposed to be here today about Sabrina.

\- Really? Are you kidding me ? Or did you flirt with him about Sabrina? 

\- I don't know what you mean!

Lilith took a deep breath, closing her eyes against the accumulated frustration.

\- WHAT'S SO UNCLEAR ABOUT THAT? You were so prepared for him. You was so courteous and sweet to him, which you had never been to me!

\- It's not like that ! How could you see us? 

\- I don't think it's that important.

\- No, it's important! So you've been following me? HOW DARE YOU? - Zelda was almost shouting.

\- I wouldn't be watching if you didn't give me a reason! What you were talking about, out there in the hallway, with him ? ANSWER me! 

Zelda took a step forward.

\- I can't stand being spoken to like that! And just so you know, Faustus suggested that I become a doctor for his pregnant wife, I will monitor this process . For me, this is a great honor for me! I should be grateful to him for this opportunity! Now, go away! 

\- ZELDA! 

\- ENOUGH! I don't want to hear any more. GO AWAY! You're behaving worse than a jealous animal! 

Lilith paused, lifting her chin slightly.

-Yes, I'm jealous. Not because I don't trust you, but because I'm afraid of losing you! And I'm not going anywhere right now! Try to drive me away! 

They drew level with each other, looking into each other's eyes and feeling their breath on each other.

-You broke into my bathroom uninvited, followed me around, and then you started accusing me of something! Give me at least one reason why you should stay! 

Lilith bit her upper lip, then paused. 

\- It's because I ... I ... love you, Zelda.

Zelda was taken aback by what she heard, clearly expecting to hear anything, but clearly not this.

\- Are you silent!? Do you think I should leave after all?! - her voice traitorously faltered, and the demoness silently turned her back on Spellman to walk down the stairs and quietly leave.

There is nothing more offensive than not hearing the cherished words from someone who is dear to you. It wasn't easy for Lilith to open up and admit her feelings. 

\- LILY! - Zelda's excited voice came from behind, making her turn to look at her.

\- Yes? 

\- What you said... truth? 

\- I'd be lying if I said no. And you? What do you feel, Zelda?

However, instead of answering, Zelda gave Lilith a kiss. She suddenly felt Spellman's hands moving over her body, drawing her into a kiss. They stripped off each other's clothes and made their way to the bedroom. They were lucky that Zelda managed to kill and bury Hilda. No one could stop them today.Bursting into the bedroom, Lilith plunged the room into darkness with a snap of her fingers, while Zelda lit candles to create an atmosphere. In the candlelight, the smooth contours of the two women's bodies were clearly visible. Soon the kisses turned to biting and Spellman's neck was left with thin red lines, traces of the demon's passion. The sweet taste of her neck lingered on the tip of his tongue . The witch arched with pleasure. After gaining control of Spellman's hands, Lilith handcuffed her and chained her to the bed.

\- Lets play, Spellman?, - Lilith smiled mischievously and changed her outfit in the blink of an eye . Pulling her hair into a high ponytail, Lilith dressed in high silk stockings that matched her black underwear . In the hands of the demoness turned out to be the lash that brought Zelda in fear.

\- What the hell, Lilith? What's happening?, - Zelda tried to resist, but Lilith put a gag in her mouth, and in the next seconds there were screams all over the house.

Someone's going to have a hot night...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter) Let me know!


	13. Dark side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> « Sometimes I don't think the word 'love' can convey what I feel for you. This is something more that goes beyond a short word, that can't fit in it »
> 
> \- Lilith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it bc I tried very hard. You know combine fan fiction with study is quite difficult (uuuf).Comments will be appreciated (as always)
> 
> xoxo your Katy

After that hot night together, Lilith had often stayed over at the Spellmans ' since then. After a shift at Baxter's school, tired Lilith and Sabrina always back to home together for dinner. Hilda's delicious food has already become an integral part of her life. Also waking up bed with Zelda. Lilith had never imagined how pleasant it could be to be hugged and touched by a loved one. How pleasant a morning can be, if you start it right, with kisses. She does not care if Hilda is sleeping in the next bed. And Hilda had come to terms with it. She usually left the bedroom, leaving them alone and she just prepare breakfast for everyone. She could only hope that the bedroom and her bed would remain intact.

It was a mistake to assume that the Spellman house had been quiet and peaceful since Lilith had come to live with them. NO! NO! NO! Zelda with Lilith often fought over small things and minor details, for example, due to small differences in the history of witches. Zelda fiercely defended one thing, and Lilith argued quite another, that in her experience, everything was not as described in the history books.

"I'm older than all these books and manuscripts put together!"

Quarrels usually didn't last long. They ended as quickly as they started. And the reconciliation was always so violent that they could be heard outside the room.  
Sometimes it even seemed to Zelda that Lilith was deliberately provoking her to end up just fucking her. Lilith really liked turning her on , watching the light in her eyes grow, feeling the sexual tension in the air between them. Actually , Lilith liked everything about Zelda. Every curve of her body. Every groan. Every breath. Her scent. Hair. Her smile and unforgettable eyes.

In the bright moonlight, Zelda liked to look at the small creases and wrinkles on the demoness's skin as she made notes in her notebook.

"May I know what you're writing?", Zelda asked, propping herself up on her elbows on the bed.

"Oh, I'm not sure you'd be interested."

"I don't think so. What is it?"

Lilith liked Zelda's assertiveness, but she didn't want to tell her about her poems.

"I prefer not to share my innermost thoughts with anyone. Definitely not today, " she said, and the notebook immediately disappeared from her hands, disappearing into thin air as if it didn't exist.

"You're acting like a complex teenager. So how old are you, Lily?"

"Oh, my Zelds, you know, the demons are not supposed to celebrate their birthdays. I don't know, I didn't count. But it seems that all the centuries have passed just meaninglessly."

"Well, did you ever really love anyone?"

"I was really in love once. But I wasn't loved back. I was mistreated because I was a woman. I was constantly subjected to violence. And in the end, the pain changed me. I began to trust less, think more, and move away from people who don't appreciate me. And here I am. With you."

"I'm sorry you had to go through this alone. Times have changed, Lily. And I won't hurt you" , Zelda replied , and kissed her gently on the lips before falling asleep.

Zelda soon fell asleep. And Lilith, kissing her, went back to work on another poem. After making sure that the red-haired girl was soundly and sweetly asleep, Lilith decided to share her thoughts with the sleeping Zelda.

"Your green eyes beckon me to follow you.  
I will be captivated by your beauty.  
I guess I'll never admit it,  
That I love you so much.  
And if I do confess, I'll start from afar.  
I'm ready to look at you forever,  
Your eyes beckon to me.  
Just come and hold me tight, Zee  
And tell me that you love me!"

Glancing at Zelda's carefree sleeping form, Lilith turned off the light and crawled under the covers, hugging Zelda from behind and soon falling asleep as well.

***

October 31, Sabrina's 16th birthday. The day of her dark Baptism.

Evening.

By tradition, Sabrina stayed at home and prepared for the upcoming ceremony. While Zelda was on edge, and even Hilda's soothing tea was powerless.

"Hilda, where are you stuck? Come on, we have to go on!", a clear voice came from the living room, where Zelda was nervously smoking another cigarette.

"Yeah, yeah, Zelds, now, now!"

Zelda just rolled her eyes and took another deep drag on her cigarette. When Lilith appeared in the room, she immediately put out her cigarette and tried to force something like a smile.

"Praise Satan, you're finally here! I thought you weren't coming"

"Zelda, I could not miss such an event and leave you alone", sat down next to Lilith.

Zelda just rested her head on her shoulder and sighed heavily. She was very worried that something might go wrong, because everything in their family could not be normal. Lilith, as if reading the red-haired woman's bad thoughts, ran her hand down Spellman's back , stroking her, as if saying, " everything will be fine, I'm here." Although Lilith was just as worried as she was. After all, if something went wrong, her deal with Lucifer for the throne would fall through and fail with a huge bang.

Hilda soon joined them, and the three of them left the house.

***

It was already a tradition to wait for the arrival of the birthday person with the whole coven for a couple of hours before the moon was filled with blood, in order to enter the name in the book of the beast. Lilith pulled the hood over her head, which gave her a certain mystique. And the closer it got to the start of the ceremony, the more often she glanced at the portal that Sabrina should through .

Zelda stood nearby, constantly muttering something incomprehensible, marking time in one place. Lilith couldn't resist taking Zelda's hand.

"She will come. She doesn't have a choice anyway!" 

"I don't know, in that case, she should hurry"

"Ou, speaking of Sabrina, isn't she running to us right now ?"

Zelda turned back to see if Sabrina was actually running, while Lilith took the mouthpiece from her and tossed it aside.

"What the hell?", Zelda snapped, but when she saw her niece run in, she turned her attention to her.

Lilith looked up at the moon, which had abruptly changed from its usual color to a dark shade of red. Sabrina's ceremony began. 

"Undress her, sisters," Blackwood said.

Hilda and Zelda pulled Sabrina's dress off, leaving her in a tank top, almost naked in front of father Blackwood.

"We are gathered here today, in this forest, before the eyes of the Dark Lord, with all the souls, living and dead, of our coven, the unholy Church of Night . On your knees, child.

Sabrina obediently knelt in front of him, and Blackwood drew a bloody mark on her forehead, saying: 

"Our Dark Lord teaches us: there is no law, beyond do what to do you wilt . Our dark Lord asks , would you like to be happy, child, to be free, free to love and to hate ? To be what nature meant you to be true , to hear laws and yourself only?"

"Yes, father."

"Do you believe in Lucifer, the Archangel who preferred the loss of heaven to that for his pride?"

"Yes, father."

"In exchange for this believe you shall be grandest powers that will enable you to be of service to the Dark Lord. Sabrina Edwina Diana Spellman, are you willing to forsake the path of light and follow the path of night, it may wherever leads you?" 

"I am!"

"Are you willing to place our Dark Lord above all other in your life , be it your loved ones your family, your friends , your neighbors?"

"Yeah!"

"And it's time to sign his book."

Cutting her palm with the blade of a knife, a few drops of blood fell on the parchment paper. He handed Sabrina a fountain pen and entered her name, her hands shaking from the cold, in the book of the Beast.

Lightning flashed nearby and soon there was thunder. It was as if a bolt of lightning had struck Sabrina through and through, and she found a new energy in her body, throwing her head up. The color of her hair instantly changed from casually white to a noble silver hue.

Lilith breathed a sigh of relief that her mission was finally accomplished. She looked at Zelda, who was smiling proudly at this moment,and at Hilda, who was also glad that this exciting moment had arrived. Meeting Blackwood's gaze, Lilith was ready to incinerate on the spot, but today she was in too good a mood for that. Some other time. She has more important things to do now.

The moon was already beginning to return to its usual state. And suddenly a fog descended on Greendale. Zelda tried in vain to find Lilith in the crowd, who had suddenly disappeared from sight. Hilda was standing nearby with Sabrina, covering her with a soft, fluffy blanket to keep her warm.

"Zelda, who are you waiting for?" Let's go home, Sabrina's cold! 

Zelda just waved them off and told them to go without her, and soon she was out of sight, disappearing into the twilight.

***

Lilith had been waiting for the dark Lord For several minutes at the rendezvous point. Just as she was beginning to worry that something was wrong, she heard the familiar sound of hooves and soon felt the icy breath on her.

"Oh, my Dark Lord! I did everything right , the half-breed signed the book of the Beast, and swore to do your will. She is yours, my Lord!", she knelt down.

The Dark Lord only growled casually in response.

"I fulfilled my part of the contract. And when will I get my throne?", the demoness rose from her knees, brushing the hem of her dress.

"Your throne? The throne belongs and has always belonged to me and my daughter.", his laughter was like thunder. 

"What? What other daughter? You have no children! I DON'T UNDERSTAND!", the joy in Lilith's eyes immediately faded.

"The one who went through the dark baptism today, i.e. Sabrina. And now that she has entered her name in the book of the beast, she has every right to lead the Hell with me!"

Lilith was shocked by the news. It was again used as a toy in clever hands for fraud.

"She doesn't deserve this place any more than I do! She's still a teenager with raging hormones. She can't handle it!"

"You're wrong. She was born for this."

"It wasn't in our agreement!"

"I didn't mention Sabrina, just like you didn't mention Zelda!" 

Lilith didn't know what to say. How did he know about Zelda? In any case, she must do something.

"But somehow I did your will! It was very difficult to ingratiate yourself with the Spellmans in order to have more influence on Sabrina, and nothing more. I had to go to extreme lengths to complete this mission. I was tempted, but my throne was always my priority. And only the throne"

"I'll think about your words," he said, and with a stamp of his thick, furry paw, he disappeared.

Lilith stood motionless on the spot. And when she heard a rustle behind her, she turned at the noise, peering at the approaching female dark figure.

"Zelda? Is that you?"

The fog lifted a little and Lilith could see Zelda in it. 

"How did you find me here, Zee?", Lilith asked, with a small hope that Zelda couldn't have overheard their conversation with the Dark Lord.

"It's not as interesting as what I just heard right now. You should to explain everything to me before I jump to conclusions, " she said dryly, lifting the cigarette to her mouth and cocking her head to one side.

"F*ck! She seems to have heard", flashed in the mind of Lilith.


	14. Fool me once, fool me twice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm tryin', I'm tryin' not to forget my words  
> 'Cause when I'm around you, I tend to keep changin' my mind  
> I promised, I promised myself not to slip back into old habit  
> 'Cause heartbreak is savage and love is a bitch
> 
> — Two Feet

If you love someone, you need to be more attentive to their feelings. Especially be careful not to ruin everything with a simple little lie. Otherwise, you may lose those you love so much forever. Why do we lie, knowing that the truth could come to light? Maybe the fear of facing the truth paralizes us, as it paralyzed Lilith in front of Zelda.

Lilith rarely told anyone the truth, because she trusted no one. Except for Stolas. But even then, he's not a human, he's her familiar. What matters is that no one finds out that what really rules you is your head and not your heart. People think that those who follow their emotions can't lie. That's why, when you want to fool them, you have to convince them that things happen by chance.

"Zelda, it's not what you think!"

Zelda just gave an exasperated sigh and turned her back on her, preparing to leave.

"Zelda!", Lilith ran to her and tried to touch the red - haired witch, but she only pulled her hand away.

"Stop it! Don't touch me!"

" Let me explain everything to you!", Lilith tried to touch Spellman, but Zelda was speeding up her steps.

"Leave me alone!"

"Oh, no! Until you listen to me, there's no way to stop me! Don't make me use my power!"

It worked, and the next moment Zelda stopped and turned to face her , arms crossed over her chest.

"If you keep silent, I'll definitely leave," she sighed and sat down on a nearby tree stump, a makeshift chair.

"I'm afraid you heard about my deal with the Dark Lord and misunderstood.

"Really? And why do you need all this?"

" 'Сause of the throne, which I had so long dreamed."

"What a throne ?"

"In hell, of course. I will rule with the Dark Lord. That's where I belong."

"And ... what exactly was your deal?"

Lilith shifted her gaze to the witch. Zelda wasn't smiling at her like she used to. There was nothing in her eyes but indifference bordering on disgust. And yet this morning, she was genuinely smiling and glowing with happiness at the sight of her, as if she was the meaning of her life.

" ... I had to get closer to Sabrina, gain her trust in me, control everything from the outside, so that eventually I could steer her in the right direction and she signed the book of the Beast. To do this , I even had to kill her schoolteacher to take over her appearance."

"And you pretended to be her so you could manipulate Sabrina and all of us?", Zelda looked at Lilith reproachfully, waiting for her to say something. But she was silent. Spellman nodded her head in understanding and looked away.

The demoness took a few steps forward and continued, "that was only part of the plan, yes! This isn't the first time I've had to run errands for the Dark Lord. It's best to always follow his instructions. But believe me, dear Zelda, all the plans were for Sabrina. Everything that happened between us wasn't his plan or mine."

"Why should I take your word for it?"

"You may not believe me , but... when you opened the door for me and I walked into your house, you immediately struck me as an interesting woman, not just Sabrina's aunt. Something passed between us back then, because you have to admit, it was obvious. To tell you the truth, I'd forgotten what it felt like again, and I didn't want to rush things. But that trip finally made me realize that I have more than just sympathy for you."

Zelda's eyes filled with tears, and she was about to burst into tears, but she held back.

"Everything that happened during this trip, it was sincere and from the heart!"

"Do you have one?! You used me for your own benefit , and now you're just making excuses. And now that Sabrina has gone through a Dark baptism, your deal is complete! You don't have to pretend anymore! Why are you still with me?"

Zelda covered her face with her hands, unable to hold back the tears. Lilith sat down next to her and took her hands away from her face , trying to calm her down by putting her arm around her back.

"Hush, don't cry, Zelda. I wouldn't want to hurt you for the world."

"But you already did!"

Lilith whispered and touched Spellman's knee, "everyone has the right to make mistakes, right? Let me redeem myself, let me love you and be near you."

Zelda was silent. Tears trickled down her cheeks, leaving salty trails on her pale face. Lilith wiped her tears away with the back of her hand and pushed a stray lock of mist-soaked hair behind her ear. Her eyes, as blue as the sky, looked hungrily at the red lips of the witch. Here it is, the moment before the kiss that turns everything inside upside down. Zelda closed her eyes, taking a deep breath of the humid night air.

"I love you, Spellman", Lilith said, and barely touched the wet lips of the crying Spellman.

This kiss was very timid, quiet and salty, like the gentle touch of the ocean. Zelda was shivering slightly, either from the cold or from Lilith. When she felt Lilith slowly but surely slip her hand under the hem of her black dress , Zelda immediately pulled it back and jumped up from her seat.

"This can't go on! Maybe other people fall for your games, but I don't play like that anymore. I was wrong about you. And it is better to let everything be the same as before the beginning of our relationship. The doors of my house are closed to you from now on!"

"ZELDA, don't do this! You're just angry. Let's talk about it tomorrow, when you calm down!"

"Yes, I'm very angry. And I hope we don't have to see each other again." 

Zelda quickly left and disappeared into the twilight, leaving Lilith alone in the middle of the forest. She didn't run after her. Lilith didn't pursue her. It was useless now. Zelda made it clear that she didn't want to see her again. At least for now, it was useless while she was angry. 

Lilith sank to the ground and tilted her head back at the moon. She didn't cry because she didn't have the strength. She just wanted to scream so hard that the whole world could hear her suffering. And there was only one name in her head.

"Zelds... Zelds...", the demoness sobbed. 

Zelda, too, was crying as she walked, thinking how naive she'd been all this time to let a demon fool her head. After another blow, the heart may break. After the next blow, we learn to think not with the heart, but with the head. And a heart that is broken in the end will not be re-united. That leaves only the mind. Reason teaches you not to trust. And from distrust to hatred is only one step. Suddenly, when you think that everything is under control, that you live only with your mind, someone suddenly wakes up your sleeping heart. And the mind stubbornly forces — to run away from it. But you can't run forever. Because the heart is alive and nothing will lead it astray, even if you know that the path will lead you to pain. Think or trust your heart? — the eternal dilemma. Zelda chose the latter, allowing the stranger who was making her feel bad to break into her life. Yes, the heart gives us dreams. But only the mind makes dreams come true.

'it soon started to rain. The thunder grew louder and louder. With each brief flash of lightning, everything seemed to freeze for a thousandth of a second. Lilith was in a hurry to go home, even though she didn't want to. She knew it would be like this. Life couldn't bring her so much happiness, she suspected in her heart. She didn't deserve Zelda. It's not her way to be happy. She was used to accepting the blows of fate and healing her wounds, reborn from the ashes like a Phoenix and moving on.  
Life seemed to her like a rickety rope bridge over a precipice, with half the planks missing. Sooner or later you will fall off, and in an instant you will fall down. A deep and murderous abyss will swallow you up in seconds. And during that time, you won't even feel any pain. You won't even be able to realize that the end is so close.

***

The Spellman House

Hilda was waiting for Zelda in the living room when the oak door banged.

"Hey, you're finally back", she cooed, working harder with her knitting needles.

But what was her surprise when Zelda came into the living room, disheveled, angry , and drenched to the skin. And without Lilith.

"Where is...?"

"She won't come. And please spare me your ridiculous questions", Zelda interrupted her sister.

"Oh, what a pity. I was so hoping to hear her opinion on my new pie. Well, never mind, I'll bake some more tomorrow and ask her."

"She won't come to us again!"

Hilda's glasses came off in surprise.

"What? Did something happen today? "

"Yes, but it doesn't really concern you, sister. Anyway, it's pretty late. I have to go to bed. Sweet dreams!"

The click of Zelda's heels followed. She went upstairs and hurried to bed. She just wanted to be alone now . But Hilda, suspicious, went up to the bedroom with a Cup of soothing tea and a pie. Who if not your sister will always listen to you and understand?

* Knock-knock! *

"Hilda?", Zelda asked gently, almost indifferently.

"Zelda! Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"No, really."

Hilda placed a tray of food near the bed and sat down on the edge of her older sister's bed. Hilda knew her sister well. There must be a very good reason to see her so upset.

"You were right, Hildy", Zelda managed to say, burying her face in Hilda's shoulder and crying again.

Hilda hugged her distressed sister closer, trying in vain to calm her. Whoever hurt her will bleed for that. Maybe someone takes Hilda for a soft and sweet woman, unable to fight back, but this is not so. No one dare to offence the Spellmans. No one dare to hurt Zelda. That was what Hilda was thinking.


	15. Be Here For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last chapter this love story. Are you excited ? Enjoy reading!

Just think how just the phrase "I love you" can turn your mind, make your heart beat faster, completely change you and your life. Divide it into two time periods: before and after. It is very important to say or hear these words in time. Or it will be too late later.

It's been a long time since Lilith and Zelda had a fight in the woods. Many tears were shed. Not a few nights were sleepless. Zelda continued to look after Lady Blackwood, while Lilith continued to teach at the mortal school. No matter how much they tried not to show it, they couldn't. Or it was bad.

The more they pushed each other away, the more they became attached, and they were drawn to each other. It was impossible to ignore. Lilith tried to get in contact with Zelda. She called her every day, hoping to hear a voice that was painfully familiar. She couldn't hope for more than that. But no one answered the phone. Lilith knew Zelda well, and she would soon calm down and they would be able to talk it over again. For now, all she could do was continue to monitor her and her family with mirror magic. Lilith could spend the whole day at the mirror, watching only one Zelda. It was even calmer this way. But the desire to touch only grew stronger every day. As November drew to a close, the demoness broke down and came to the Spellman house. Knocking softly on the door, she could only hope to exchange a few words with Zelda. But to her misfortune, Hilda opened the door.

"Hilda!", Lilith started to exclaim, but was only met with a suspicious look instead of a greeting.

Hilda started to close the door, but Lilith quickly realized and put her foot in the doorway before the door closed.

"Hilda, let me discuss this with your sister! It doesn't take a lot of time!"

Hilda looked at the blue, full of hope, eyes opposite. You don't have to be a witch to see the desperation in a person's eyes. But the blonde Spellman remembered her sister's instructions perfectly.

"I'm afraid I can't help you", she sighed languidly.

"But listen...", before Lilith could finish, the door slammed in her face.

Lilith swore under her breath and slammed her fist down on the door, pressing her head against it as if she wanted to snuggle up to the red-haired witch. But she came to her senses when she heard the familiar click of heels coming toward her. The body immediately ran warm and in the abdomen pleasantly fluttered in anticipation of the meeting.

"Zelda!", Lilith exclaimed, and turned her gaze to Zelda's beautiful black-lace robe. She looked as beautiful as ever.

"It's too late for guests now. Why did you come?", Zelda replied rather coldly and indifferently, as if a stranger were standing in front of her. Zelda didn't seem to care. But this is not the case. Deep down, she still loved Lilith. But it brought her unbearable pain. She could have forgiven her, but her inner voice wouldn't let her. Her heart wanted to do the opposite: hold the repentant demoness to herself and never let her go again. But Zelda had already suffered too much for her.

"We need to talk."

"I think you'd better go. I didn't wa…"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!", it came from the second floor. The scream was so loud that it made Zelda worry and forget about Lilith's presence here. Zelda recognizes that cry out of a thousand. It was Sabrina. Something bad has happened! Zelda ran up the stairs and came face to face with Hilda.

"What's wrong, Hilda?"

"I thought you knew."

Then Sabrina came running out of the room, all nervous.

"What is the matter?", Hilda and Zelda asked in unison.

"When I solved the puzzle, the Acheron Configuration, it set a demon free, and now it is loose!"

"What kind of demon?"

"I don't know! A demon- demon. A scary demon!", Sabrina's voice trembled.

"Calm down! If the entity came out of the Archeron Configuration, it can be put back into the Configuration! Where's it?

"I mast have left it in my room."

"SPELLMANS!", Sabrina's voice came from her room.

"Follow me! Quickly! Quickly! Downstairs!", Zelda ordered,

and now the three of them were walking quickly down the stairs.

"Sabrina, what the devil is going on ?", Ambrose came out of his room, putting down his reading.

"Not the devil, Ambrose, a demon! In the house!"

"SPELLMANS! You're his family, aren't you? My captor's kin. You smell like Spellmans!", the demon hissed with hatred.

Zelda started to step forward, but then she felt a gentle arm around her from behind. It was Lilith. She managed to get into Sabrina's bedroom and get the damn configuration out of there.

"Trust me, Zelda " , she whispered in her ear, passed the configuration to her, and soon appeared behind Zelda in front of the evil spirits that Sabrina had foolishly let out.

"Batibat, is that you?"

"Who else are you? You're not a Spellman!"

"You know me, Batibat."

"Oh, Batibat," Hilda said, holding Sabrina close.

"Who is it, aunt Hilda?", Sabrina asked.

"Batibat is the demon of nightmares. If she puts us all to sleep, we're all dead"

"Mother of demons?"

"That is right."

"You abandoned me, Mother! You left me to rot inside the Configuration!"

"Yes, but listen to me now you! You will not lay a finger on any of them,and only then will I move you to a more suitable place where you will like it."

"Or what?"

Lilith turned her gaze to Zelda, who was very agitated right now, but she didn't show it outwardly. Lilith held two hands out in front of her and shouted an incantation in Latin,"Turpis et infernis in terris pariunt adiuro vos tamen hoc graecas munus!"

Zelda joined Lilith, and together they imprisoned the rotting Batibat back in the puzzle. Everyone stood in stunned silence and looked at Lilith, then at Zelda. Lilith, on the other hand, looked only at Zelda. Hilda, thinking it best to let them talk in private, led Ambrose and Sabrina out of the hall.

***

Hilda went up to Sabrina's bedroom and decided to spend a little more time with her niece to make sure she was all right and could sleep. Covering Sabrina with the blanket, Hilda sat down on the edge of the bed and kissed Sabrina gently on the forehead, just like she always did when she was a child.

"You scared Zelda and me, honey."

"I didn't want it to happen."

"I know. But in the future, to prevent this from happening again, promise me that you will not touch anything without our knowledge! It can be very dangerous!"

"Yes, I promise! I hope aunt Zee won't be too mad at me for this."

"She's not mad at you, dear. And I'm not mad. We're just worried about you. You must understand us."

"Of course. I do."

"Where did you get this Configuration , by the way?"

"I got it in the Academy. Father Blackwood gave me this."

"Well. I hope you didn't take anything else from him?"

"No, but I recently found some unusual book in our house. I thought it would help me solve the Acheron Configuration but I was wrong. There's nothing there at all."

"What book was that? Show it to me."

When Hilda opened the book, there was really nothing there. But only an experienced witch can understand that this was not the case. A spell was placed on the book, allowing only the owner to see what was written there. It was the highest magic, the highest degree of protection. Hilda ran her hand over the black leather binding and found a faint mark. Perhaps if she find out who it belongs to, Hilda will be able to find out more about what secrets this book may hide.

"I'd rather take this book from you. There might be something dangerous in there. But okay, everything went well today, although we were all very nervous. Can I bring you a сup of tea?"

"How can I refuse? Of course I will, aunt."

Hilda nodded happily and went into the kitchen. When she went downstairs, she saw Zelda and Lilith sitting in the living room, and she went quietly into the kitchen without being noticed. After making Sabrina a fragrant hot tea, Hilda searched through various books for a similar label to the one on the cover of the mysterious book.

"Wicked Satan! What is it?", she asked when she saw that the mark was Lilith's.

***

When everyone finally left,Zelda and Lilith stayed in the living room. And after a few minutes of silence (although Lilith could have waited longer, it was not important to her, it was even a pleasure to be silent), Zelda decided to start the conversation first.

"Thank you for saving us. I hate to think what might have happened if it wasn't for you."

"You're just very lucky to have me around. And if you let me, I can continue to protect your family. You have no idea how much I've missed you, Zelds."

"I'm very tired today, Lilith."

" Do you want me to stay?"

" Yes, please. I don't want to be alone."

"You're not alone."

Zelda pulled Lilith to her and wrapped her arms around her body, snuggling tight. You could hear the heartbeat, and the languid exhalations, inhale the spicy scent of her perfume, which had not changed at all since their first meeting. It was as if they had been plunged back into the past. It was as if the long time they had been apart had never happened.

The book Hilda found really belonged to Lilith. It was her diary. Lilith used to write about the events of history in her diary, but now she only writes about one story. About their story with Zelda. A love story. Where the first page spread was written in beautiful handwriting "With love, Lilith".

**Author's Note:**

> If I were a screenwriter instead of Roberto. The action takes place before the events in the series and will differ from the events in it in the future.
> 
> Forgive me for my English, it is not my native language. But I'm trying very hard for you)


End file.
